A Song For All
by Slytherin's Silver Dragon
Summary: When Voldemort is defeated the wizarding world celebrates, but after two weeks of celebrating, things get boring. What does Dumbledore come up with? Why, a singing contest of course! Set in sixth year. Slash DMHP! DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT!
1. Default Chapter

**A/N:** Students singing will be written in bold. If it is a duet then the names shall be written by the piece that each are singing (). ( Draco's thoughts) [] ( Harry's thoughts) Done during sixth year, any characters from the Harry Potter books I don't own (If I did then Sirius wouldn't be dead!). Any others not from the books are mine  
  
**A SONG FOR ALL: Chapter one**

The student population sat in their respective common rooms, bored. They had no lessons for all had been cancelled as a way to celebrate the downfall of Voldemort.

Whilst the festivities had been fun, now there was nothing left to do. Even Dumbledore was bored. One day as he sat alone in his office an idea struck him.

"Oh yes quite a good idea if I do say so myself!" he said to himself

He got out a couple of sheets of parchment, a quill and some black ink. He wrote on each sheet of parchment:

**Students and faculty members,**

**It has come to my knowledge that most of you are bored. I have an idea; we shall have a muggle singing competition. All students are to take part in the competition and at the end of it all the professors and I shall decide who the best was. The competition shall take place on Friday 12th February from 8:30pm onwards. You need not provide your own costumes or props for all shall be at hand waiting to be used but all songs must be muggle songs. **

**Albus Dumbledore**

"That should do it." he said to himself "Now to get these on all the house notice boards and in the Great Hall." and with that he set off to put up all the notices.

"What the hell is he on about now?!" asked an indignant Ron Weasley "A singing contest? Has the old goat gone even more insane?!"

"I agree it is a bit strange" said Hermione "but we could use a bit of fun around here. We must do what he says."

"Any idea what you guys are singing?" asked Harry scratching his nose.

"No but even if I did I wouldn't tell you...it would be a surprise." said Hermione

"I'm with Hermione on that one I'd rather not tell what I'm doing."

"Fine." said Harry

"Well I'm off to the library to research up songs." said Hermione

"They won't have muggle songs in a magical library Hermione." said Harry

"Who said anything about the school library? I'm going to use my own library, toodles."

* * *

The next two weeks were filled with constant searching, planning and rehearsing for songs that would be preformed on the 12th.

Finally the day arrived. The students waited impatiently for dinner to come and go and hardly ate anything the house elves prepared (which was such a rare oddity as usually all the food was consumed). Finally, after what seemed a decade, Dumbledore stood up.

"Will all the students step outside for a moment so we can get the Great Hall ready please?"

A great shuffling noise arose and all the students stepped into the Entrance Hall, talking and whispering among themselves as to what Dumbledore meant be 'get the Great Hall ready'.

After five minutes Professor McGonagall beckoned them all in. Instead of seeing the four house tables, there was about a hundred or so multicoloured couches all in rows surrounding a huge stage.

They were all escorted to specific seats each one having the person's name, shining in that person's house colours, on it. Hermione was on the other side of the Hall sharing a purple couch with Pansy Parkinson and Ron had to share a red and gold couch with Blaise Zabini. Lucky for Ron, right next to them was Harry on a green couch. At first he thought he wouldn't have to sit near anyone but just as he was getting comfy, who should sit down next to him but Draco Malfoy

"What do you want Malfoy?" asked Harry calmly **[Why does he have to sit here of all places?]**thought Harry to himself.

"Well Potter my name is over here and there is nowhere else to sit." said Draco **(Great I'm next to Potter of all people. Why does he have to sit here as well? I bet it's that fool Dumbledore, he must know I like Potter. Damn you Dumbledore!!)**He thought to himself

"Welcome students, to the first ever Hogwarts Singing Contest as you can see, you are all next to a person who is from a different house, this is to help stop the house rivalry, that is how you will be sitting 'till this contest is over. Now without further ado, here is our host for the evening...Neville Longbottom." said Dumbledore beaming at them all.

Neville stepped up on stage carrying a large stack of parchment. "Good evening all. Now a few rules before we start...no vulgar behavior, try to keep swearing to a minimal, no quarreling and if you need anything ,clothing or props, then just think hard about the item you need and it will appear on or beside you. O.k let's begin our first act is . . ."

* * *

**A/n**you'll just have to find out who the first act is next time!! Now it will be a song per chapter and lots of songs and romance. Not to mention HUMOR!!! Anyway I've cookies and Oliver Wood here for all those who review. So press the lil' button next to the box that says 'review' and get your very own Oliver Wood (and box of cookies!) all for the small price of a review. Toodles! English word for bye I'm English so it all comes naturally  
  
**Oliver:** Leave a review and I'll be yours! bye  
  
**Author:** come along Wood we have to get you ready for all the people who review.


	2. The First Song

**Author:** we're back with the next chapter. Still with us is Oliver Wood  
  
**Oliver:** Hello  
  
**Author:** And Draco Malfoy.  
  
**Draco:** Hey  
  
**Author:** He's here for me, now just a quick disclaimer. In this chapter I don't own: the song 'I'm Gonna Getcha Good' Shania Twain does and I don't own Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom or Harry Potter J.K Rowling does.

**Previously:** Good evening all. Now a few rules before we start.no vulgar behavior, try to keep swearing to a minimal, no quarreling and if you need anything ,clothing or props, then just think hard about the item you need and it will appear on or beside you. O.k let's begin our first act is. Now on to the next part  
  
**  
**

* * *

** A Song For All  
Chapter two: The First Song**

"O.k let's begin our first act is a very sweet Gryffindor that goes by the name of...Ginny Weasley and she'll be singing Shania Twain's 'I'm Gonna Getcha Good' "

Ginny stepped up on staged and closed her eyes imagining her outfit ''something to dazzle Harry'' she thought.

Suddenly with a loud 'pop' Ginny wore a black cat suit which clung to her very tightly and black knee high boots. Half the male population's eyes popped out of their head and their jaws dropped down to the ground.

"Here you are Ginny." said Neville handing over the microphone "Whenever you're ready the music will start."

Ginny stood there for a moment and suddenly music started to blare out from some unknown source.

**Don't wantcha for the weekend, **

**don't wantcha for a night **

**I'm only interested if I can have you for life, yeah **

**Uh, I know I sound serious and baby I am **

**You're a fine piece of real estate **

**and I'm gonna get me some land **

**Oh yeah **

**So don't try to run honey-love can be fun **

**There's no need to be alone **

**when you find that someone **

**I'm gonna getcha while I gotcha in sight**

** I'm gonna getcha if it takes all night **

**You can betcha by the time I say 'go' you'll never say 'no' **

**Uh, I'm gonna getcha it's a matter of fact**

** I'm gonna getcha don't you worry bout that **

**You can bet your bottom dollar in time **

**you're gonna be mine **

**Just like I should-I'll getcha good **

**Yeah uh uh**

**I've already planned it-here's how it's gonna be **

**I'm gonna love you and you're gonna fall in love with me **

**Yeah yeah Oh yeah **

**So don't try to run honey-love can be fun **

**There's no need to be alone **

**when you find that someone **

**I'm gonna getcha while I gotcha in sight **

**I'm gonna getcha if it takes all night **

**You can betcha by the time I say 'go' you'll never say 'no'**

**Uh, I'm gonna getcha it's a matter of fact**

**I'm gonna getcha don't you worry bout that **

**You can bet your bottom dollar in time you're gonna be mine **

**Just like I should-I'll getcha good **

**Yeah I'm gonna getcha baby **

**I'm gonna knock on wood **

**I'm gonna getcha somehow honey **

**and I'm gonna make it good **

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah **

**Oh yeah **

**So don't try to run honey-love can be fun **

**There's no need to be alone **

**when you find that someone **

**I'm gonna getcha while I gotcha in sight **

**I'm gonna getcha if it takes all night **

**You can betcha by the time I say 'go' you'll never say 'no' **

**Uh, I'm gonna getcha it's a matter of fact**

**I'm gonna getcha don't you worry bout that **

**You can bet your bottom dollar in time **

**you're gonna be mine **

**Just like I should-I'll getcha good **

**Yeah I'm gonna getcha baby **

**I'm gonna knock on wood **

**I'm gonna getcha somehow honey **

**and I'm gonna make it good **

**Oh I'm gonna getcha, **

**I'm gonna getcha real good **

**Yeah you can betcha, oh, **

**I'm gonna getcha **

**Just like I should I'll getcha good**

The music stopped and Ginny's cat suit disappeared to leave her standing once more in her old school robes. She curtseyed politely and blew a kiss to Harry before running of stage

"Oh look Potter you have an admirer." said Draco **(move over bitch he's mine!) **

****

Applause broke out throughout the Great Hall.

"Thank you Ginny for that wonderful performance. Harry I think you should give this girl a chance, who knows what she might do for a bit of your affection!" said Neville coming on stage "Now on to the next performer.

* * *

**Author:** So what did you all think? Any good?  
  
**Oliver:** I liked it  
  
**Author:** I know you did, you have to.  
  
**Oliver**: why?  
  
**Author:** 'Cause you're in my story and I can make you do anything  
  
**Oliver:** Oh. O.k  
  
**Draco:** Geez Wood you sure are dumb  
  
**Author:** Draco be nice  
  
**Draco:** O.k Then can we go have some fun please?  
  
**Author:** Of course Draco  
  
**Draco**: Cool  
  
**Author:** Anyway, like before if you review you get Oliver and cookies. So uh.I think that's it. Don't forget to review and pick up your cookie on the way out.  
  
**Oliver:** Don't forget me  
  
**Author:** yes I said if they review they get you.  
  
**Oliver: **Oh ok. Bye then  
  
**Author:** See ya. Come on Draco let's go  
  
**Draco:** Bye 


	3. Robbie Freeman: It's Gonna Be Me

**

* * *

Author:** Back again! For the third chapter of.A Song For All. And I still can't believe it! With us we still have Oliver Wood.  
  
**Oliver:** Hello  
  
**Author**: And Draco Malfoy  
  
**Draco:** Hey.  
  
**Author:** Now just a quick disclaimer. In this chapter I don't own: the song 'It's Gonna Be Me' N'Sync does. I also don't own Neville Longbottom, Draco Malfoy or Harry Potter. I do own Robbie Freeman.  
  
**Draco**: Now on with the show.  
  
**Author:** Let's go!  
  
**Previously:** "Thank you Ginny for that wonderful performance. Harry I think you should give this girl a chance, who knows what she might do for a bit of your affection!" said Neville coming on stage "Now on to the next performer. The next to sing is.  
****

* * *

** A Song For All  
Chapter three: Robbie Freeman: It's Gonna Be Me**

"Now on to the next performer. The next to sing will be Gryffindor's very own Robbie Freeman singing N'Sync's 'It's gonna be me'. He says he would like to dedicate this to Cho Chang from Ravenclaw.

Robbie stepped up on stage and closed his eyes. With a loud 'pop' a pair of jeans and a plain green top replaced his school robes.

Neville handed over the microphone and music blared once more out of the invisible speakers.

**You might've been hurt babe**

**That ain't no lie**

**But you seem to mark up and go,**

**whoa I remember you told me**

**That it made you believe in no man, no cry**

**Maybe that's right**

**Every little thing I do**

**Never seems enough for you**

**You don't wanna lose it again**

**But I'm not like that**

**When finally You get to love somebody**

**Guess what? It's gonna be me**

**You've got no choice babe but to move on**

**And you know their ain't no time to waste**

**The future's to bright to see**

**But in the end you know it's gonna be me**

**And you can't deny**

**So just tell me why**

**Every little thing I do**

**Never seems enough for you**

**You don't wanna lose it again**

**But I'm not like that**

**When finally You get to love somebody**

**Guess what? It's gonna be me**

**Ooh yeah There comes a day**

**When I'll be the one you'll see It's gonna be me**

**All that I do Is not enough for you**

**You don't wanna lose it again**

**But I'm not like that**

**When finally you get to love Guess what?**

**Every little thing I do**

**Never seems enough for you**

**You don't wanna lose it again**

**But I'm not like that**

**When finally You get to love somebody**

**Guess what? It's gonna be me**

The music stopped and Robbie's robes replaced the old clothing. Applause broke the silence and Robbie bowed slightly and jumped of stage.

As he walked past where Cho was sitting, she glared at him but he just waved his hand slightly and continued to walk back to his seat

"Thank you Robbie." said Neville reappearing on stage "And may I say it is all very true. Cho listen to the boy he knows what he's on about. Mind you don't we all, don't we all indeed!"

"Nice Freeman I didn't think you had it in you but that was a good performance." said Draco as Robbie sat down behind Draco

"You really think so?" asked Robbie nervously

"No!" said Draco laughing

"Geez you sure are nice!" said Robbie sarcastically

"I'm a Slytherin I'm not meant to be nice!" said Draco

"Well I know that!" said Robbie angrily

"Just leave it!" said Harry to them both

"The next act is . . ." said Neville from up on stage

* * *

**Author:** So.did you like it? Is it boring? Funny? Is it worth reading? Would you like me to improve?  
  
**Draco:** Well how are they (the readers) supposed to tell you through a computer, what they think, when most of them are probably hundreds of miles away from here**Author**: Oh yeah right. If you liked it/hated it then leave all comments in a review. Flames will be accepted and used for cooking. If you have any suggestions on the next chapter or how to improve this story at all, leave it in a review and we shall get back to you.  
  
**Oliver**: If you review you still get me.  
  
**Draco:** And as of this chapter onwards, you also get me  
  
**Author:** Yes you still get him and instead of cookies, you get Draco.  
  
**Draco:** come on let's go.  
  
**Author:** O.k! see you all next time. Buh-Bye 


	4. Luna Lovegood: Anything But Ordianry

**Author:** I still can't believe you actually want me to continue this story! I thought everyone would say it sucks and to stop writing!!  
  
**Draco:** I know you where you kept telling me and Wood about how you thought of just quitting 'cause no-one would like it.  
  
**Oliver:** yeah it drove us CRAZY!!  
  
**Author:** Anyway, disclaimer time (again) I don't own.Luna Lovegood, Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy or Neville Longbottom. J.K Rowling does. I also don't own the song 'Anything But Ordinary' Avril Lavigne does. Now on with the show  
  
**Previously:** "The next act is." said Neville cutting into the argument

* * *

** A Song For All  
Chapter Four: Luna Lovegood: Anything But Ordinary**

"The next act is a very strange girl in herself, the song she's singing relates to what she is here's..." said Neville cutting into the argument "Luna Lovegood singing Avril Lavigne's 'Anything But Ordinary'"

Luna stepped up to the stage took the microphone from Neville and closed her eyes in thought. A loud 'pop' resounded throughout the Hall and Luna was left standing with Long purple streaked hair, a purple skirt, a strappy purple top and very high boots.

Music started to blare again and Luna opened her mouth to sing.

**Sometimes I get so weird **

**I even freak myself out. **

**I laugh myself to sleep it's my lullaby **

**Sometimes I drive so fast just to feel the danger **

**I want to scream it makes me feel alive. **

**Is it enough to love **

**is it enough to breath **

**Somebody rip my heart out **

**and leave me here to bleed. **

**Is it enough to die **

**somebody save my life **

**I'd rather be anything but ordinary please **

**To walk within the lines **

**Would make my life so boring **

**I want to know that I have been **

**To the extreme **

**So knock me off my feet **

**Come on now give it to me **

**Anything to make me feel alive **

**Is it enough to love **

**is it enough to breath **

**Somebody rip my heart out **

**and leave me here to bleed. **

**Is it enough to die **

**somebody save my life **

**I'd rather be anything but ordinary please **

**Let down your defenses **

**Use no common senses **

**if you look you will see **

**That this world is a beautiful, turbulent, **

**succulent, opulent, permanent **

**No way! **

**I wanna taste it **

**Don't wanna waste it away **

**Sometimes I get so weird **

**I even freak myself out. **

**I laugh myself to sleep it's my lullaby **

**Is it enough to love **

**is it enough to breath **

**Somebody rip my heart out **

**and leave me here to bleed. **

**Is it enough to die **

**somebody save my life **

**I'd rather be anything but ordinary please**

Applause rang through the Great Hall along with shouts of 'yes you are' and 'you got your wish'.

"Yes yes well done Luna and may I say that I speak for everyone when I say that you are anything but ordinary!"

"You got that right Neville." said Harry from his seat "Even if she is a great girl she still is very out of the ordinary."

"Oh Potter you got a crush on her?" asked Draco doing his best to put on a superior air while inside he was breaking.

"No she's just a friend but she isn't as bad as everyone thinks she is. I mean when my-my g-godfather died last year, maybe you read about it in the Daily Prophet well she was the only one I felt comfortable talking to about it." said Harry tears welling up in his eyes at the thought of his dead godfather "great another thing for you to tease me about! Stupid stupid stupid I shouldn't cry!!!"

Draco stared at Harry as though he was able to relate to Harry's pain and his mind wondered back to that Daily Prophet report last summer. 'Sirius Black dead'. When Draco had read it, his pain and love for Harry grew until he felt his whole world revolved around Harry.

"It's o.k to cry Potter, I won't mock you. I know how much it hurts to have the one you love taken from you."

"And who might you have loved?" asked Harry

"The only person to love me back, my mother." said Draco sadly "I'm sure your father loved you."

"No he just wanted me to become a Death Eater and when I refused, he beat and used the cruciatus curse on me." said Draco and his eyes looked haunted at the very memory of his father.

Harry was about to say something when Neville's voice cut into his mind. "Very good performance Luna and purple really suits you. Anyway, our next act is

* * *

**Author:** Yes I know it is very un-Harry like to act that way and even more un-Draco like for Draco to be sympathetic!  
  
**Draco:** You got that right! I would never be sympathetic to ANYONE!  
  
**Author:** Anyway, Leave a review if you feel like it, and any reviews that were already posted have been answered in the chapter marked 'Reviews'. So.that's it. Come back soon!!!  
  
**Draco:** Bye**Oliver:** How is it that you can make all the fangirls faint?

**Draco:** Talent.

**Oliver:** Oh. Ok then. Bye!


	5. Two Hufflepuffs, Two Ravenclaws: Don't S...

**Author:** Guess whose back?  
  
**Oliver:** Who?  
  
**Draco:** She means us you idiot!!  
  
**Oliver:** Oh  
  
**Author:** Anyway, we're back again. Now just a short disclaimer, I don't own.Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom, Hannah Abbot, Mandy Brocklehurst or Albus Dumbledore J.K Rowling does. I also don't own the song 'Don't Stop' S Club 7 do. I do own Leann James. Now that that's over, let's continue  
  
**Previously:** "Very good performance Luna and purple really suits you. Anyway, our next act is.

* * *

** A Song For All  
Chapter five: Two Hufflepuffs two Ravenclaws: Don't Stop**

"Very good performance Luna and purple really suits you. Anyway, our next act is Hannah Abbott, Leann James, Mandy Brocklehurst and Padma Patil singing S Club 7's 'Don't Stop'. They say they would like to dedicate this to all those who have been hurt by something and need a good cheering up."

The four girls ran on stage and instantly their robes disappeared to reveal light blue jeans and each with a different brightly coloured top for each girl. Purple for Padma, Pink for Leann, Green for Mandy and Blue for Hannah.

Behind them appeared a large screen where images of the sun, sky, stars etc. flashed every minute. Lively music started up and the four girls started to sing

**All-Don't stop, never give up **

**Hold your head high and reach the top **

**Let the world see what you have got **

**Bring it all back to you **

**Leann-Hold on to what you try to be **

**Your individuality **

**When the world is on your shoulders **

**Just smile and let it go **

**Padma-If people try to put you down **

**Just walk on by don't turn around**

** You only have to answer to yourself **

**Leann-Don't you know, it's true what they say**

** That life it ain't easy **

**All-But your time's coming' around **

**Leann-So don't stop trying **

**All- Don't stop, never give up **

**Hold your head high and reach the top **

**Let the world see what you have got **

**Bring it all back to you **

**Dream of falling in love **

**Anything you've been thinking of **

**When the world seems to get too tough **

**Bring it all back to you **

**Na na nananana nana na na nananana **

**Mandy-Try not to worry about a thing **

**Enjoy the good times love can bring **

**Keep it all inside you **

**Gotta let the feelings show **

**Hannah-Imagination is the key **

**'Cause you are your own destiny **

**You never should be lonely **

**When time is on your side **

**Padma-Don't you know it's true what they say **

**Things are sent to try you **

**All- but your time's coming around **

**Padma-So don't stop trying **

**All- Don't stop, never give up **

**Hold your head high and reach the top **

**Let the world see what you have got **

**Bring it all back to you **

**Dream of falling in love **

**Anything you've been thinking of **

**When the world seems to get too tough **

**Bring it all back to you **

**Na na nananana nana na na nananana nanana**

**Na na nananana nana na na nananana nanana nanana nanana **

**Leann-Don't you know it's true what they say **

**Things happen for a reason **

**All-But your time's coming around **

**Leann-So don't stop trying **

**All- Don't stop, never give up **

**Hold your head high and reach the top**

**Let the world see what you have got **

**Bring it all back to you **

**Dream of falling in love **

**Anything you've been thinking of **

**When the world seems to get too tough **

**Bring it all back to you **

**All-Don't stop, never give up **

**Hold your head high and reach the top **

**Let the world see what you have got **

**Bring it all back to you **

**Dream of falling in love **

**Anything you've been thinking of **

**When the world seems to get too tough **

**Bring it all back to you **

The song ended, their robes reappeared and the screen disappeared. The girls curtseyed politely, smiled and ran of stage. "Very well done ladies. You all have very good voices. My that song sure did make quite a few of you smile. Well let's take a five minute break then we shall continue with the contest." said Neville jumping of stage.  
  
"So Malfoy, what song are you going to sing?" asked Harry  
  
**(Oh my god did Potter just talk to me politely?)** "Oh um.well I was thinking of singing 'Sorry Seems to Be the Hardest Word' you know, by Elton John and Blue."  
  
"Oh. It should be good your voice is really nice**."[shit did I just say his voice is nice?]** "I-I mean it's good for singing." Said Harry  
  
"Oh. Thanks Potter."  
  
"Is the song dedicated to anyone?"  
  
"Well yeah someone."  
  
"Who?" **[I wonder if it's me]"  
**  
"Well Potter.it's dedicated to well.you." Draco blushed slightly making himself look less pale.  
  
"Oh." **[Oh my god it's dedicated to me!! I can't believe it maybe he does like me after all!!]  
**  
**(Why is he looking like that? Oh I hope he gets the message of how I feel)** thought Draco.  
  
"Ok and we're back for the next part of the competition." said Neville stepping on stage. "I have just been informed that his might take longer than expected so at midnight we shall all go off to bed and we will continue in the morning or whenever Dumbledore feels the time is right. O.k we shall move right along and have our next act.

* * *

**Author:** Did you like it? Oh and I know Draco would never admit openly what he was singing or to whom it is dedicated to, but I figured you'd find out soon enough anyway I'd make him tell the truth for once. Review it if you can be bothered to. I appreciate all reviews and if you already reviewed, the answers to your reviews are in the chapter marked 'Reviews'.  
  
**Draco:** So review, review, review.  
  
**Oliver:** Yeah please review.  
  
**Author:** Well that's all folks. Good-night!


	6. Draco Malfoy: Sorry Seems to be the Hard...

**Author:** We're back! And ready to roll.  
  
**Oliver:** Roll where?  
  
**Author:** anywhere I suppose.  
  
**Draco:** Let's just get this show on the road.  
  
**Author:** Right yes well..I don't own: Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom, Harry Potter, or the rest of the students in Hogwarts, I also don't own the song 'Sorry Seems to be the Hardest word' Blue and Elton John do. Now let's get on with it  
  
**Previously:** "Ok and we're back for the next part of the competition." said Neville stepping on stage. "I have just been informed that his might take longer than expected so at midnight we shall all go off to bed and we will continue in the morning or whenever Dumbledore feels the time is right. O.k we shall move right along and have our next act.  
  


* * *

** A Song For All  
Chapter six: Draco Malfoy: Sorry Seems to be the Hardest Word**

"Ok and we're back for the next part of the competition." said Neville stepping on stage. "I have just been informed that his might take longer than expected so at midnight we shall all go off to bed and we will continue in the morning or whenever Dumbledore feels the time is right. O.k we shall move right along and have our next act. He needs no introduction but then what are these kinds of things without introductions? He is the Slytherin ruler who joined the side of the light instead of being a Death Eater, give it up for Draco Malfoy. He will be singing 'Sorry Seems to Be the Hardest Word' by Blue and Elton John and he says it is dedicated to Harry Potter. Harry, make sure you get this in writing it is actually an apology from Draco Malfoy!"

Draco glided up on stage and his robes instantly changed into a black suit with a white tie. A piano appeared beside him and he sat down to play it. Music started and he started to play the piano.

He opened his mouth to sing and the voice that came out was soft and beautiful with a hint of sadness in it.

**What I got to do to make you love me?**

**What I got to do to make you care? **

**What do I do when lightening strikes me? (Lightening flashed behind him.) **

**And I wake to find that you're not there **

**What I got to do to make you want me? **

**What I got to do to be heard? **

**What do I say when it's all over? **

**Sorry seems to be the hardest word **

**It's sad, so sad It's a sad, sad situation **

**And it's getting more and more absurd **

**It's sad, so sad It's a sad, sad situation **

**Why can't we talk it over? **

**Oh it seems to me **

**That sorry seems to be the hardest word **

**What I got to do to make you want me? **

**What I got to do to be heard? **

**What do I say when it's all over? **

**Sorry seems to be the hardest word **

**It's sad, so sad It's a sad, sad situation **

**Why can't we talk it over? **

**Oh it seems to me **

**That sorry seems to be the hardest word Yeah. Sorry**

**What I got to do to make you love me? **

**What I got to do to make you care? **

**What do I do when lightening strikes me? (Lightening flashed behind him.) **

**What have I got to do? **

**What have I got to do? **

**When sorry seems to be the hardest word.**

He played the last keys on the piano then stood up gracefully. The piano and his suit disappeared and he stood once more in his robes. He bowed and got off stage.

The whole student body were still in shock and silence filled the hall. Suddenly Harry started to clap. Everyone followed and soon the Hall was ringing with applause.

"Well," said Neville flabbergasted "I have to say that, that was amazing! Harry? Do you forgive him?"

"Neville," said Harry "you know that I forgive him so why bother ask?"

"D-do you really forgive me?" asked Draco "Of course Mal...Draco."

"Excuse us for a minute people but I need to speak to Harry alone." said Draco leading Harry out of the Great Hall. "Harry I-I really like you. More than a friend. I'll understand if you hate me now more than you did before but I had to..." whatever else Draco was about to say was lost as Harry kissed him.

At first Draco was in a daze but then he caught up with Harry's pace and started to kiss him back. Harry's tongue slid along Draco's bottom lip begging for entrance into the warm embrace of Draco's mouth. Draco opened his mouth and Harry slid his tongue in. He explored Draco's mouth and he felt as though they were one.

Suddenly a gasp broke through the air and Harry and Draco pushed away from each other. They turned around to see half the school staring at them through the open doors.

"Well I think our secret's safe!" said Harry sarcastically.

"What do we care what the school thinks?" said Draco, breathlessly

"True. Draco does this mean that we're going out?" asked Harry awkwardly

"Would you like to?"

"It would mean the world to me."

"Well then...Harry, Yes we are going out." said Draco and hand in hand they flounced back into the Great Hall.

"Well um..." said Neville "Congratulations Harry and Malfoy. Now let's continue. Next is . . ."

* * *

**Author:** Did you like it? Was it boring?  
  
**Draco:** EEW!!! Potter kissed me, are we crazy in your story or are you just tormenting me?  
  
**Author:** A little bit of both  
  
**Oliver**: At least I'm not gay  
  
**Author:** Wood, you aren't even in the story  
  
**Oliver:** Oh ok.  
  
**Draco:** you are not a very nice author.  
  
**Author:** I know, well see you next time, buh-bye


	7. Susan Bones: Angels

**Author:** Back again!!! Did you miss us?  
  
**Draco**: I'm sure they didn't  
  
**Author:** Watch it Drake in this story I can make you do ANYTHING.  
  
**Draco**: O.k fine I'm shutting up now!!  
  
**Author:** Teeny tiny disclaimer, I don't own . Harry Potter, Sirius Black, Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger, or any other student mentioned in this chapter J.K Rowling does. I also don't own the song 'Angels' Robbie Williams does. Now let's move on to the story  
  
**Previously:** "Well um." said Neville "Congratulations Harry and Malfoy. Now let's continue. Next is,"  
  
**

* * *

A Song For All  
Chapter seven: Susan Bones: Angels**

****

"Congratulations Harry and Malfoy. Now let's continue. Next is Hufflepuff's very own weeping wonder, and no it isn't Moaning Myrtle, its Susan Bones singing Robbie William's 'Angels'." 

Susan came up on stage looking forlorn. Her robes were replaced by a long, flowing, white gown and small gold sandals. All her make-up was white and she looked like an angel.

Clouds appeared all around her and the microphone changed from black to a shimmering gold colour. She opened her mouth and began to sing.

**I sit and wait **

**Does an angel contemplate my fate? **

**And do they know **

**The place where we go **

**When we're grey and old **

**Cos I have been told **

**That salvation lets their wings unfold **

**So when I'm lying in my bed **

**Thoughts running through my head **

**And I feel the love is dead **

**I'm loving angels instead **

**And through it all she offers me protection **

**A lot of love and affection **

**Whether I'm right or wrong **

**And down the waterfall **

**Wherever it may take me **

**I know that life won't break me **

**When I come to call, **

**She won't forsake me **

**I'm loving angels instead **

**When I'm feeling weak **

**And my pain walks down a one way street **

**I look above **

**And I know I'll always be blessed with love **

**And as the feeling grows **

**She breathes flesh to my bones **

**And when love is dead **

**I'm loving angels instead **

**And through it all she offers me protection **

**A lot of love and affection **

**Whether I'm right or wrong **

**And down the waterfall **

**Wherever it may take me**

**I know that life won't break me **

**When I come to call, **

**She won't forsake me **

**I'm loving angels instead **

**And through it all she offers me protection **

**A lot of love and affection **

**Whether I'm right or wrong **

**And down the waterfall **

**Wherever it may take me **

**I know that life won't break me **

**When I come to call, he won't forsake me **

**I'm loving angels instead**

Tears were pouring down her face as she finished the song "I miss you Mum." she whispered. Her robes reappeared and she hoped of stage lightly.

"Well that was...um...very moving Susan. I think half the Hall is crying. And we are all very sorry about you're loss." said Neville wiping away a stray tear "Lets move along before more people start crying."

Before Neville could say anymore, Hermione stood up and started to clap for Susan. Everyone followed and soon the Hall was filled with applause and the stray sniffle. Harry had tears in his eyes at the remembrance of his dead godfather. Draco had his arm around Harry comforting him. "

O.k" said Neville wiping away more tears "our next act

* * *

**Author:** O.k so I could be wrong when I say Susan's mum is dead but I remember Dumbledore saying something about Voldemort killing the Bones family so I thought 'Hey here's a good match.' and EUREKA, an idea came to mind. I hope you liked it.  
  
**Oliver:** Leave a review on the way out.  
  
**Author:** Listen to him, he's smart. Bye!!! 


	8. Hermione Granger: Objection

**Author:** Hello again.  
  
**Draco:** How ya'll doing?  
  
**Author:** I can't believe I'm already doing chapter eight!!! I'm totally amazed.  
  
**Oliver:** Just get on with it.  
  
**Author:** Fine!! Disclaimer: I don't own...Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Harry Potter or Lavender Brown, J.K Rowling does. I also don't own the song 'Objection' Shakira does. Now let's get on with it!!  
  
**Previously:** "O.k" said Neville wiping away more tears "our next act is . "

* * *

**A SONG FOR ALL**

** Chapter Eight: Hermione Granger: Objection**

"Gryffindor's very own Smart Alec and book worm. Can you all guess who I mean? Yes it's Hermione Granger and she will be singing Shakira's 'Objection' to a Mr. Ronald Weasley. Get this Ron she's singing about a certain Lavender Brown! Didn't you go to the Yule Ball, in fourth year, with Lavender?"

Hermione stepped up on stage and her robes were replaced by a very low cut dress that only just came past the top of her thighs. She wore knee high boots and her hair was sleek, straight and left loose. A guitar appeared and she started to strum out a few notes tuning it.

Suddenly music filled the Hall. The sound of drums and Hermione's guitar were the only noise in the whole Hall. Then Hermione began to sing.

**It's not her fault that she's so irresistible**

**But all the damage she's caused is unfixable**

**Every twenty seconds you repeat her name**

**But when it comes to me you don't care**

**If I'm alive or dead, so**

**Objection I don't want to be the exception**

**To get a bit of your attention**

**Love is for free and**

**I'm not your mother**

**But you don't even bother**

**Objection I'm tired of this triangle**

**Got dizzy dancing the tango**

** I'm falling apart in your hands again**

**No way I've got to get away.**

**Next to her cheep silicone I look minimal**

**That's why in front of your eyes I'm invisible**

**But you got to know small things also count**

**Better put your feet on the ground**

**And see what it's about,**

**so Objection I don't want to be the exception**

**To get a bit of your attention**

**Love is for free and I'm not your mother**

**But you don't even bother**

**Objection**

**The angles of this triangle**

**Got dizzy dancing the tango**

**I'm falling apart in your hands again**

**No way I've got to get away.**

**I wish there was a chance for**

**You and me I wish you could find our**

**Place to be**

**Away from here**

**This is pathetic**

**And sardonic**

**And sadistic**

**And psychotic**

**Tango is not for fun**

**Was never meant to be**

**But you can try it Rehearse it**

**Or train like a horse**

**But don't you count on me**

**Don't you count no me boy**

**Objection I don't want to be the exception**

**To get a bit of your attention**

**Love is for free and I'm not your mother**

**But you don't even bother**

**Objection I'm tired of this triangle**

**Got dizzy dancing the tango**

**I'm falling apart in your hands again**

**No way I've got to get away.**

**Get away! Get away Oh**

**I'm falling apart in your hands again**

**No Way!**

**I've got to get away!**

"Thank you Hermione. Now maybe Ron will think more about you!"

She jumped off stage in her robes and went over to her seat. As she sat down Ron whispered something and she glared at him.

"Care to share your little gossip session?" asked Harry loudly.

"Don't worry Harry we'll here all about it tomorrow from the queen of gossip Lavender." said Neville. "Our next act will . . ."

* * *

**Author:** So what do you think? As you can see I don't like the Ron Hermione ship very much, it's way to common, I prefer to mix and match!!!  
  
**Draco:** Yeah I know that you mixed this story up and matched me with Potter.  
  
**Author:** Draco, be nice. Review and come back soon. Bye 


	9. Terry Boot: Anyone Of Us

**Author**: And here we are again just me, myself and I (Just kidding).  
  
**Draco:** she's hyper, too much vanilla coke.  
  
**Author:** Draco you suck at hispering.

**Draco:** I didn't say anything!  
  
**Author:** You also suck at making innocent looks!!! Disclaimer for this chapter: I don't own, Terry Boot, Susan Bones, Neville Longbottom, Pansy Parkinson, Professor McGonagall or Lee Jordon. I also don't own the song Anyone of Us (Stupid Mistakes), someone else does but I forgot who they were all I remember is that Gareth Gates brought it out again. It isn't his, if you do know who sang it originally, tell me in a review. Let's go!!!  
  
**Previously:** "Don't worry Harry we'll here all about it tomorrow from the queen of gossip Lavender." said Neville. "Our next act will be ......

* * *

**A SONG FOR ALL**

** Chapter nine: Anyone Of Us (Stupid Mistakes): Terry Boot.**

"Don't worry Harry we'll here all about it tomorrow from the queen of gossip Lavender." said Neville. "Our next act will be Terry Boot of Ravenclaw singing Gareth Gates' 'Anyone of Us (Stupid Mistakes)'"

Terry stepped up on stage and instantly his robes changed into a white suit. Behind him was a backdrop of Venis and the water rippled in the backdrop to make it seem as though you were actually there instead of looking at a picture. He started to sing in a forlorn voice.

**I've been letting you down, down **

**Girl I know I've been such a fool **

**Giving into temptation when **

**I should have played it cool. **

**The situation got out of hand **

**I hope you understand **

**It can happen to... **

**Anyone of us, anyone you think of **

**Anyone can fall **

**Anyone can hurt someone they love **

**Hearts will break **

**'Cause I made a stupid mistake **

**It can happen to... Anyone of us, **

**say you will forgive me **

**Anyone can fail **

**Say you will believe me **

**I can't take my heart will break **

**'Cause I made a stupid mistake **

**A stupid mistake **

**She was kind of exciting **

**A little crazy I should've know **

**She must have altered my senses **

**'Cause I offered to walk her home **

**The situation got out of hand **

**I hope you understand **

**It can happen to... Anyone of us, **

**anyone you think of **

**Anyone can fall **

**Anyone can hurt someone they love **

**Hearts will break **

**'Cause I made a stupid mistake **

**It can happen to... Anyone of us, **

**say you will forgive me **

**Anyone can fail **

**Say you will believe me **

**I can't take my heart will break **

**'Cause I made a stupid mistake **

**A stupid mistake A stupid mistake **

**She means nothing to me (nothing to me) **

**I swear every word is true **

**Don't wanna lose you **

The song ended and Terry's robes were once again to replace his clothing. He bowed slightly then looked over at a couch where a certain Hufflepuff sat and said "Susan you've got to believe me. I don't care about Pansy Parkinson. I didn't mean to kiss her I really didn't. I swear every word is true, don't wanna lose you. I love you with all my heart and soul and every day I'm not with you I miss you and if you were never to speak to me again I'd understand but I'd be heart broken."

With this said he leaped of stage and ran back to his seat.

"Well that was nice. Go on Susan forgive him. We all know Pansy is a dirty rotten Slytherin." said Neville.

"Neville, please don't be another Lee Jordon that I have to keep under control." said Professor McGonagall wearily.

"Sorry Professor." said Neville "And the next act is. . ."

* * *

**Author:** Good? Bad? Don't forget to review, I hope you liked it. See you again soon. Love, hugs and lemmings to all my reviewers!  
  
**Draco:** See you again soon, hopefully. Good-night.  
  
**Oliver:** Quidditch now!!! See you soon --zooms of on his nimbus 2000 wearing Puddlemere United uniform--  
  
**Author:** See ya!


	10. Seamus Finnigan: Year 3000

**Author:** Back for another chapter!!! And back from our holiday!  
  
**Draco:** Sarcastically Yay!  
  
**Author**: Don't be nasty!!! I didn't want to come back either but we had to we couldn't stay there.  
  
**Draco:** True but it ended so quickly!  
  
**Author:** They always do. Anyway now it's time for that oh so annoying disclaimer. I don't own: Seamus Finnigan, Professor McGonagall, Neville Longbottom, Fred or George Weasley, J.K Rowling does. I also don't own the song 'Year 3000' Busted do.  
  
**Previously:** "Sorry Professor." said Neville "And the next act is ......

* * *

** A Song For All  
Chapter Ten: Seamus Finnigan: Year 3000**

"Sorry Professor." said Neville "And the next act is Gryffindor's Irish guy and all round weirdo-just kidding Seamus. It's Seamus Finnegan singing 'Year 3000' by Busted."

Seamus came running on stage and instantly his robes change into a silver top and bright blue trousers. The backdrop behind him gave off the feel of being underwater.

Music started and he opened his mouth to sing.

**One day when I came home at lunchtime, **

**I heard a funny noise. **

**Went out to the back yard to find out, **

**if it was one of those rowdy boys. **

**Stood there was my neighbour called Peter, **

**And a Flux Capacitor. **

**He told me he built a time machine **

**Like the one in a film I've seen, **

**Yeah yeah...he said... **

**I've been to the year three thousand **

**Not much has changed but **

**they lived underwater, **

**And your great great great great grand daughter, **

**Is pretty fine **

**He took me to the future in the Flux thing **

**and I saw everything, **

**Boy bands and another one and another one...and another one! **

**Triple breasted women swim around town...totally naked! **

**We drove around in the time machine, **

**Like the one in a film I've seen... **

**Yeah yeah...he said I've been to the year three thousand **

**Not much has changed but they lived underwater, **

**And your great great great great grand daughter, **

**Is pretty fine **

**I took a trip to the year three thousand **

**This song had gone multi platinum **

**Everybody bought our seventh album **

**It had outsold Michael Jackson**

** I took a trip to the year three thousand **

**This song had gone multi platinum **

**Everybody bought our seventh album, seventh album **

**He told me he built a time machine**

**Like the one in a film I've seen, **

**Yeah yeah...he said... I've been to the year three thousand **

**Not much has changed but they lived underwater, **

**And your great great great great grand daughter, **

**Is pretty fine**

The song ended and Seamus' robes reappeared. He jumped off stage and ran back to his seat.

Applause rang through the Hall along with laughter. "Yes well-done Seamus. Well I think I know who might be taking Fred and George's place as mischief makers." said Neville

"Let's hope not." yelled professor McGonagall.

"Yes well let's continue shall we. Next up we have . . ."

* * *

**Author:** Any good? Was it funny-ish?  
  
**Draco:** Anything Finnigan does is funny, but in a stupid way.  
  
**Oliver:** That's true.  
  
Author: Stop bad-mouthing the characters! Anyway, review and we shall see you next time.....bye!!!


	11. Pansy Parkinson: Fighter

**Author:** Already chapter eleven!!! I'm so shocked  
  
**Draco:** Don't worry you'll get over it.  
  
**Author:** Thanks for your concern. Now time for the disclaimer: I don't own Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom or any other character. I also don't own the song 'Fighter' Christina Aguilera does. Also there will be actions done during the song but they will be in _Italics._  
  
**Previously:** "Yes well let's continue shall we. Next up we have..........

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Pansy Parkinson: Fighter**

"Yes well let's continue shall we. Next up we have the Slytherin wannabe...Pansy Parkinson singing 'Fighter' by Christina Aguilera. This is to you Malfoy."

Pansy stepped up on stage and her robes disappeared to leave her standing in hot pants, a very short crop-top and knee- high pointed boots. She had a long flowing cape draped over her shoulders.

A glass box appeared over her and it seemed as though she were trapped in it. The backdrop was that of a million moths all fluttering very realistically.

_(Spoken)_**After all you put me through **

**You think I'd despise you **

**But in the end I wanna say thank you **

**'Cause you made me that much stronger**

_(Sung)_**Well I thought I knew you, **

**thinkin' that you were true **

**Guess I, **

**I couldn't trust called your bluff time is up **

**'Cause I've had enough **

**You were there by my side, **

**always down for the ride **

**But your joy ride just came down in flames **

**'cause your greed sold me out in shame **

**After all of the stealing and cheating **

**you probably think that I hold resentment for you **

**But uh uh, oh no you're wrong **

**'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do, **

**I wouldn't know Just how capable **

**I am to pull through **

**So I wanna say thank you** _(Here she smashed out of the glass box)_

**'Cause it Makes me that stronger **

**Makes me work a little bit harder **

**It makes me that much wiser **

**So thanks for making me a fighter **

**Made me learn a little bit faster **

**Made my skin a little bit thicker **

**Makes me that much smarter **

**So thanks for making me a fighter **

**Never saw it coming, all of your backstabbing **

**Just so you could cash in on a good thing **

**before I realized your game **

**I heard your going round playing, **

**The victim now **

**But don't even begin to think I'm the one to blame **

**'Cause you dug your own grave **

**After all the fights and the lies **

**'cause you're waiting to haunt me **

**But that won't work anymore,**

**no more It's over **

**'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture **

**I wouldn't know how to be **

**this way now and never back down **

**So I wanna say thank you **

**'Cause it makes me that stronger **

**Makes me work a little bit harder **

**It makes me that much wiser **

**So thanks for making me a fighter **

**Made me learn a little bit faster **

**Made my skin a little bit thicker **

**Makes me that much smarter **

**So thanks for making me a fighter **

**How could this man I thought I knew **

**Turn out to be unjust so cruel **

**Could only see the good in you **

**Pretend not to know the truth **

**You tried to hide your lies, **

**disguise yourself **

**Through living in denial **

**But in the end you'll see **

**YOU-WON'T-STOP-ME **

**I am a fighter and I Ain't goin' stop **

**There is no turning back **

**I've had enough **

**Makes me that stronger **

**Makes me work a little bit harder **

**It makes me that much wiser **

**So thanks for making me a fighter **

**Made me learn a little bit faster **

**Made my skin a little bit thicker **

**Makes me that much smarter **

**So thanks for making me a fighter **

**God I won't forget **

**No I I'll remember **

**'Cause I'll remember **

**I'll remember **

**God I won't forget I'll remember **

**'Cause I'll remember I'll remember **

**Makes me that stronger **

**Makes me work a little bit harder **

**It makes me that much wiser **

**So thanks for making me a fighter **

**Made me learn a little bit faster **

**Made my skin a little bit thicker **

**Makes me that much smarter **

**So thanks for making me a fighter**

The music stopped and her robes reappeared. "Draco dearest," she said "That's for you see how much you hurt me? How dare you dump me! You stupid fag! And you weren't even man enough to find a good reason to dump me, you just made up some excus about liking Potter and being gay!"

"But Pansy," said Draco, holding Harry's hand "I am gay and I do like Harry. Didn't you see me kissing him? Silly bint!"

"I hope you wither away and one day you'll realize how important I was." and with that she stormed off stage and went to sit back down.

"Well Malfoy," said Neville "looks like you're in the doghouse! You know Pansy you should really get over yourself. You aren't that hot or smart, in fact you must be thicker then Crabbe and Goyle for not noticing that Malfoy is gay. Most of us already had out suspicions!"

"Here, here." called out everyone.

"Ah see how everyone agrees? OH and don't forget, Malfoy has Harry now." said Neville nastily. "Anyway I have just been informed that this went on longer than expected so we are all of to bed now and we shall be continuing tomorrow. Make sure you are in the Great Hall by noon. Good-night everyone. Oh and Harry, Malfoy when I said go to bed I meant to your own beds on your own not together." said Neville grinning at them.

They both blushed furiously and kissed each other good- night.

As the students left the Great Hall, Dumbledore smiled at his brilliance. He had cured the boredom and made the love affairs of many people set right.

He wondered up to his office and smiled. He knew, of course that in the end he would come up with a good plan, but he didn't realize just how good it would be.

"Ah Fawkes." he said "Did you know that these students have really good voices? And did you know that young Mr.Malfoy and Mr.Potter are two students that are destined for each other and Miss. Granger likes Mr.Weasley? Well goodnight Fawkes, we shall see who wins the contest tomorrow." and with that he glided up to his bed chambers

* * *

**Author:** So what do you think? Is it any good? If you liked it please review. See you all next time. Bye!!!!!!!  
  
**Draco:** She's hyper and just gone off to do some crazy stunt, don't worry we'll be back soon, until then, bye!


	12. Ron Weasley: You Make Me Wanna

**Author:** Another chapter.YAY!!!!!  
  
**Draco:** Brill.  
  
**Author:** Unfortunately Oliver has left us for good; he has gone to join some Quidditch team somewhere. We shall miss him dearly.  
  
**Draco:** Yeah right.  
  
**Author:** anyway lets continue shall we. Draco do you wanna give the disclaimer.  
  
**Draco:** It beats sitting here bored. O.k well Silver over there doesn't own.me, Potter, the Weasel.  
  
**Author:** Draco, be nice.  
  
**Draco:** Fine she doesn't own. . .Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Pansy Parkinson, Lavender Brown or Professor Dumbledore, J.K Rowling does. She also doesn't own the song 'You Make Me Wanna' Blue does.  
  
**Author:** Thank you drake.  
  
**Draco:** Any time sweet.  
  
**Author:** --blushing--L-let's continue.  
  
**Previously:** "Ah Fawkes." he said "Did you know that these students have really good voices? And did you know that young Mr.Malfoy and Mr.Potter are two students that are destined for each other and Miss. Granger likes Mr.Weasley? Well goodnight Fawkes, we shall see who wins the contest tomorrow." and with that he glided up to his bed chambers

* * *

**A SONG FOR ALL**

** Chapter Twelve: Ron Weasley: You Make Me Wanna.**

At about ten the next morning, the students started to wake up.

As soon as he was awake, Harry got dressed and ran down to the Great Hall to wait for Draco. As he got there Draco was already standing there. Harry crept up to him then tapped him on the shoulder. As he whipped round, Harry kissed him. They kissed for a few minutes then they walked into the Hall to find their old seats.

They weren't the only ones there. Quite a few eager people were there, waiting for the contest to continue.

At noon a table appeared on the stage full of food and the students went up to get their fill. When the food was finished, Dumbledore stood up.

"Today we shall continue with the contest. Here's your continual host...Neville Longbottom."

Neville stepped up on stage and bowed politely. "Good day all. Now we shall continue, this could take all night! Now the last person was Pansy Parkinson so next I think we should have Gryffindor's very own red head. The last of the male Weasley line at Hogwarts...Ron Weasley! He will be singing 'You Make Me Wanna' by Blue. This is dedicated to Lavender. Listen carefully to the lyrics girl you're sure to love 'em!"

Ron walked up to the stage and stepped on it. His robes changed into blue jeans and a white top. The backdrop was that of the ocean lapping against the rocks.

He opened his mouth and started to sing.

**You know you make me wanna **

**You know you make me wanna **

**To start it off I know you know me **

**To come to think of it, it was only last week. **

**That I had a dream about us, oh. **

**That's why I'm here, **

**I'm writing this song **

**To tell the truth you know **

**I've been hurting all along, **

**Someway let me know, you want me girl. **

**Every time you see me what do you see? **

**I feel like I'm a poor man and you're the queen.**

**Oh, baby you're the only thing I really need **

**Baby that's why... **

**You make me wanna call you in the middle of the night **

**You make me wanna hold you till the morning light **

**You make me wanna love, **

**you make me wanna fall **

**You make me wanna surrender my soul**

**I know this is a feeling I just can't fight **

**You're the first and last thing on my mind **

**You make me wanna love, **

**you make me wanna fall **

**You make me wanna surrender my soul **

**Well I know that these feelings won't end no, no **

**They'll get stronger if I see you again. **

**Baby I'm tired of being friends. **

**I wanna know if you feel the same **

**And could you tell me do you feel my pain?**

**Don't leave me in doubt **

**Every time you see me what do you see?**

**I feel like I'm a poor man and you're the queen. **

**Oh, baby you're the only thing I really need **

**Baby that's why... **

**You make me wanna call you in the middle of the night **

**You make me wanna hold you till the morning light **

**You make me wanna love, **

**you make me wanna fall **

**You make me wanna surrender my soul **

**I know this is a feeling I just can't fight **

**You're the first and last thing on my mind **

**You make me wanna love, **

**you make me wanna fall **

**You make me wanna surrender my soul **

**I'll take you home real quick **

**Pour some Don Perignon and hit the lights out **

**Baby we can make sweet love. **

**Then we take it nice and slow. **

**I'm gonna touch you like you never known before **

**We're gonna make love all night. **

**You make me wanna call you in the middle of the night **

**You make me wanna hold you till the morning light **

**You make me wanna love, you make me wanna fall **

**You make me wanna surrender my soul **

**I know this is a feeling I just can't fight **

**You're the first and last thing on my mind **

**You make me wanna love, **

**you make me wanna fall **

**You make me wanna surrender my soul **

Applause rang through the Hall and as Ron got back to his seat, Lavender kissed him.

"Very nicely done Ron!" said Neville "Now then. The next act is ,

* * *

**Draco:** Weasley and Brown. I'd never of thought of it  
  
**Author:** Save the thinking for later right now we have to go. So please review and the next chapter will be out veeeeeeeeeeeery soon. Bye 


	13. Millicent Bullstrode: Beautiful

**Author:** we're back!!!!  
  
**Draco:** Oh joy!  
  
**Author:** I'm sorry Draco I didn't hear that sarcasm and I hope I don't hear it again!!!!! Now we have another chapter which means another disclaimer which Draco shall give you now.  
  
**Draco:** silver doesn't own.....Ron Weasley (who would want to own him?!), Neville Longbottom or Millicent Bulstrode. She also doesn't own the song 'Beautiful' Christina Aguilera does  
  
**Author:** Thanks love  
  
**Draco:** anytime, now lets continue shall we?  
  
**Author:** yes of course..........on with the show!  
  
**Previously:** "Very nicely done Ron!" said Neville "Now then, the next act is

* * *

** Chapter Thirteen: Millicent Bullstrode: Beautiful**

"Very nicely done Ron!" said Neville "Now then. The next act is Slytherin's very own Millicent Bulstrode singing 'Beautiful' by Christina Aguilera."

Millicent stepped up to the platform and her robes turned to loose, baggy trousers and a silver top. Her hair was pulled up and she has a forlorn look on her face.

She opened her mouth and an amazing voice came out.

**Every day is so wonderful **

**And suddenly, it's hard to breathe **

**Now and then, I get insecure **

**From all the fame, **

**I'm so ashamed **

**I am beautiful no matter what they say **

**Words can't bring me down **

**I am beautiful in every single way **

**Yes, words can't bring me down **

**So don't you bring me down today **

**To all your friends, you're delirious **

**So consumed in all you doom **

**Trying hard to fill the emptiness **

**The piece is gone and the puzzle undone **

**That's the way it is **

**You are beautiful no matter what they say **

**Words can't bring you down **

**You are beautiful in every single way **

**Yes, words can't bring you down **

**So don't you bring me today... **

**No matter what we do **

**No matter what they say **

**When the sun is shining through **

**The clouds won't stay **

**And everywhere we go **

**The sun won't always shine **

**But tomorrow will find a way **

**All the other times **

**We are beautiful no matter what they say **

**Words can't bring us down **

**We are beautiful in every single way **

**Yes, words can't bring us down **

**So don't you bring me down today **

**So don't you bring me down today **

**So don't you bring me down today**

"I just want to say..." said Millicent as the song ended and she stood once more in her robes "That beauty is only skin deep and I'm proud of whom I am no matter what I look like and you all can't hurt me with your words. I can't say the same for other people but do know that anyone who is tormented by the way they look can come to me no matter what house you are in or whether you are male or female. Me and a group of friends have a special group for people who are tormented because of their looks, weight etc...we meet every Tuesday and Thursday in the Transfiguration classroom at seven in the evening. Thank you." and with that she strode of stage

"Thank you Millicent. At least there is a seme-decent slytherin around!"

"HEY!" exclaimed Draco indignantly, as he pulled away from the tongue duel he was having with Harry "Aren't I at least semi-decent?"

"Keep telling yourself that Malfoy." said Neville rolling his eyes. Draco pouted but Harry kissed him making him stop pouting immediatly.

"Thank you Harry for shutting him up." said Neville "Now if you would like to join those seminars then just wait in the Transfiguration class at seven on either Tuesday or Thursday. Now on with the songs. Next up we have. . ."

* * *

**Author:** All of what Millicent said is what I believe in....Beauty is only skin deep and who cares what people say, its what you think that matters.  
  
**Draco:** Right on!!!  
  
**Author:** see even Draco agrees and he is beautiful so he has nothing to worry about!!!!!! Anyway, review and keep looking out for chapters, see ya  
  
**Draco:** do you really think I'm beautiful  
  
**Author:** Really.  
  
**Draco:** Yay!!!!! 


	14. Crabbe and Goyle: Cartoon Heroes

**Author:** Back again and this time I'm hoping it's funny!!!  
  
**Draco:** Please you can't write funny things, stick to the horror and depression!  
  
**Author:** That just goes to show how much you know, when my friend read it she laughed like a drain!  
  
**Draco:** When she talks she sounds like a drain so laughing like one couldn't be too hard!!  
  
**Author:** shut up drake and do the disclaimer.  
  
**Draco:** fine! She doesn't own..Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Millicent Bulstrode, Neville Longbottom or anyone else from Hogwarts, J.K Rowling does, She also doesn't own the song 'Cartoon Heroes' Aqua do. Also in this chapter two people are singing but to signify when each one sings their name will be written by their bit of song in **_bold and italics_**  
  
**Author:** Thanks Drake, now on with the show!!!!  
  
**Previously:** "Thank you Millicent." said Neville "Now if you would like to join those seminars then just wait in the Transfiguration class at seven on either Tuesday or Thursday. Now on with the songs. Next up we have

****

* * *

** Chapter Fourteen: Crabbe and Goyle: Cartoon Heroes  
**

"Thank you Millicent. Now if you would like to join those seminars then just wait in the Transfiguration class at seven on either Tuesday or Thursday. Now on with the songs. Next up we have Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle singing 'Cartoon Heroes' by Aqua. Isn't there a girl in that band? Which one of you is going to be her? I bet it's Crabbe!!"  
  
They stepped up on stage and their robes changed into superman costumes. They sang with the most unearthly and horrible voices.

**_Crabbe-_We are what we're supposed to be  
  
Illusions of your fantasy  
  
All dots and lines that speak and say  
  
What we do is what you wish to do  
  
_Goyle_-We are the cartoon symphony  
  
We do the things you wanna see  
  
Frame by frame, to the extreme  
  
_Crabbe-_Our friends are so unreasonable  
  
They do the unpredictable  
  
All dots that speak and say  
  
What we do is what you just can't do  
  
_Goyle-_It's all an orchestra of strings  
  
Doing unbelievable things  
  
Frame and frame, to the extreme  
  
One by one, we're making fun  
  
_Both-_We are the cartoon heroes, oh oh oh  
  
We are the who're gonna last forever  
  
We came out of our crazy world, oh oh oh  
  
And what a town and a feza, baby  
  
Take a Spiderman, an arachnophobian  
  
Welcome to the toon town party  
  
Take a superman from Nevernever land  
  
Welcome to the toon town party  
  
_Crabbe-_We learn to run a speed of light  
  
And to fall down from many heights  
  
It's true but just remember that  
  
What we do is what you wish to do  
  
_Goyle-_I know the route of craziness  
  
A bunch of dots that's chasing us  
  
Frame by frame, to the extreme  
  
One by one, we're making it fun  
  
_Both-_We are the cartoon heroes, oh oh oh  
  
We are the who're gonna last forever  
  
We came out of our crazy world, oh oh oh  
  
And what a town and a feza, baby  
  
Take a Spiderman, an arachnophobian  
  
Welcome to the toon town party  
  
Take a superman from Nevernever land  
  
Welcome to the toon town party  
  
_Crabbe-_You'll think we're so mysterious  
  
Don't take us all to serious  
  
Be original and remember that  
  
What we do is what you just can't do.  
  
_Goyle-_What we do is what you just can't do  
  
What we do is what you just can't do  
  
What we do is what you just can't do  
  
What we do is what you just can't do  
  
_Both-_We are the cartoon heroes, oh oh oh  
  
We are the who're gonna last forever  
  
We came out of our crazy world, oh oh oh  
  
And what a town and a feza, baby  
  
There's still more to come  
  
And everyone will be  
  
Welcomed at the  
  
Toon-toon  
  
Town-town  
  
Party  
**

They lumbered off stage and went back to their seats. No applause filled the Hall but stunned silence.

"Uh...yeah thanks for that Crabbe, Goyle. I always knew Crabbe wasn't completely male!" said Neville breaking the silence "Moving swiftly along. Next up we have. . ."

* * *

**Author:** Did you like? Did you hate? Did you laugh? Did you think it was stupid?  
  
**Draco:** Calm down!!! You're driving me crazy. And eww Crabbe and Goyle, singing ow my ears hurt!!!!!  
  
**Author:** Calm down Drake! Anyway please review and if you must flame, do it gently.  
  
**Draco:** Yeah I don't want any burn holes in my carpet!!!  
  
**Author:** Ignore him he is soooooooo materialist!  
  
**Draco:** Am not!  
  
**Author**: Are too  
  
**Draco:** Am......look lets just give it up.  
  
**Author:** O.k. . . . . .are too!! Anyway that's all the time we have, see you next time! 


	15. Blaise Zabini: Cry Me A River

Author: We are back again!!!  
  
Draco: *sarcastically* aren't you all so lucky!  
  
Author: Draco do you want a repeat performance of yesterday?  
  
Draco: Not particularly.  
  
Author: then shut up!! Anyway, we have to do another disclaimer so........I don't own Crabbe, Goyle, Neville Longbottom or Blaise Zabini, J.K Rowling does. I also don't own the song 'Cry Me A River' Justin Timberlake does. But I do own Rachel.  
  
Draco: now can we continue?  
  
Author: Yes by all means!  
  
Previously: "Uh.yeah thanks for that Crabbe, Goyle. I always knew Crabbe was a girl!" said Neville breaking the silence "Moving swiftly along. Next up we have....  
  
Chapter 15: Blaise Zabini: Cry Me A River  
  
"Uh.yeah thanks for that Crabbe, Goyle. I always knew Crabbe was a girl!" said Neville breaking the silence "Moving swiftly along. Next up we have another Slytherin, Blaise Zabini singing 'Cry Me A River' by Justin Timberlake.  
  
Blaise stepped up on stage and his robes were replaced by black trouser and top which gave of the appearance that they were soaking wet. The backdrop was that of a rainy day. Everything looked wet and every time Blaise moved the people up in front got splashed with water. Then he began in a voice so sweet and amazing.  
  
*~*~*You were my sun, you were my earth,  
  
But you didn't know all the ways I loved you, no.  
  
So you took a chance, made other plans,  
  
But I betcha didn't think that they would come crashing down,  
  
no.  
  
You don't have to say, watcha did,  
  
I already know, I found out from HIM.  
  
Now there's just no chance,  
  
With you and me.  
  
There never will be,  
  
Don't it make you sad about it.  
  
You told me you loved me  
  
Why did you leave me all alone  
  
Now you tell me you need me  
  
When you called me on the phone  
  
Girl I refuse  
  
You must have me confused with some other guy  
  
The bridges were burned  
  
Now its your turn, to cry  
  
Cry me a river  
  
Cry me a river er er  
  
Cry me a river  
  
Cry me a river er er  
  
YA YA  
  
You know that they say some things are better left unsaid  
  
It wasn't like you only talked to him  
  
And you know it  
  
So don't act like you don't know it  
  
All of these things people told me  
  
Keep messing with my head  
  
Shoulda picked honesty  
  
Then you may not have thought it  
  
You don't have to say, watcha did,  
  
I already know, I found out from HIM.  
  
Now there's just no chance,  
  
With you and me.  
  
There never will be,  
  
Don't it make you sad about it.  
  
You told me you loved me  
  
Why did you leave me all alone  
  
Now you tell me you need me  
  
When you called me on the phone  
  
Girl I refuse  
  
You must have me confused with some other guy  
  
The bridges were burned  
  
Now it's your turn, to cry  
  
Cry me a river  
  
Cry me a river er er  
  
Cry me a river  
  
Cry me a river er er  
  
Ya ya  
  
Oh  
  
The damage is done  
  
So I guess I be leaving  
  
Oh  
  
The damage is done  
  
So I guess I be leaving  
  
Oh  
  
The damage is done  
  
So I guess I be leaving  
  
You don't have to say, watcha did,  
  
I already know, I found out from HIM.  
  
Now there's just no chance,  
  
With you and me.  
  
There never will be,  
  
Don't it make you sad about it  
  
Cry me a river  
  
Cry me a river er er  
  
Cry me a river  
  
Cry me a river er er  
  
Cry me a river  
  
Cry me a river.*~*~*  
  
The song ended and Blaise turned to one of the couches at the front of the hall right at the front, centre stage and said "There you go Rachel it's what you asked for, a song dedicated to you and the reason why I dumped you. Heartless bitch!" and with that he stormed off stage and back to his seat.  
  
"Well Rachel you knew one day that all your lies and cheating would get you in trouble. Good on you Zabini and I'm sure we can all relate to what you went through. Oh my god I think I just sympathized a Slytherin! Moving along, our next act is...........  
  
-------------------  
  
Author: O.k well I hope you liked it.  
  
Draco: Ha! Stupid Zabini who would ever date him?  
  
Author: You if you don't shut up.  
  
Draco: o.k shutting up now.  
  
Author: Good! Now please leave a review because I just LOVE reading all the reviews I get! Don't forget to keep an eye out for the next chapter. Bye! 


	16. Parvati Patil: Kiss Kiss

Author: we're back!!!!!  
  
Draco: Yay!  
  
Author: Stop being sarcastic!!!!!!!  
  
Draco: I'm not. I really am glad we're back!!! Don't be so quick to judge me *sniffle*  
  
*crickets chirping*  
  
Author: *shocked* well uh..........sorry Draco I didn't mean to hurt your feelings.  
  
Draco:*sniffle* it's ok. Can I have a hug?  
  
Author: Of course sweetie! *wraps arms round Draco* Feel up to giving the disclaimer?  
  
Draco: *nods head* Sweetie doesn't own.........Blaise Zabini, Neville Longbottom, Parvati Patil or Dean Thomas, J.K Rowling does. She also doesn't own the song 'Kiss Kiss' Holly Valance does. She does own Rachel  
  
Author: Thank you Draco, now lets continue with the show.  
  
Previously: "Well Rachel you knew one day that all your lies and cheating would get you in trouble. Good on you Zabini and I'm sure we can all relate to what you went through. Oh my god I think I just sympathized a Slytherin! Moving along, our next act is  
  
Chapter sixteen: Parvati Patil: Kiss Kiss  
  
"Well Rachel you knew one day that all your lies and cheating would get you in trouble. Good on you Zabini and I'm sure we can all relate to what you went through. Oh my god I think I just sympathized a Slytherin! Moving along, our next act is another Gryffindor; she is the most desired female Gryffindor. It is none other than Parvati Patil! She will be singing 'Kiss Kiss' by Holly Valance."  
  
Parvati stepped up on stage and her robes changed into a very short purple dress which stopped at roughly the middle of her thighs. Everyone just stared at her waiting for her to start. Music started once more and she opened her mouth to sing.  
  
*~*~*When you look at me tell me what do you see  
  
This is what you get it's the way I am  
  
When I look at you I wannabe, I wannabe  
  
Somewhere close to heaven with a Neanderthal man  
  
Don't go I know you wanna touch me  
  
Here there and everywhere  
  
Sparks fly when we are together  
  
You can't deny the facts of life  
  
You don't have to act like a star  
  
Try your moves in the back of a car  
  
Don't you know that we can go far?  
  
Because tonight I'm gonna get my  
  
Mwah! Mwah!  
  
Don't play games that you play  
  
'Cause you know I won't run away  
  
Why ain't you asking me to stay?  
  
Because tonight I'm gonna give you my  
  
Mwah! Mwah!  
  
Uh!  
  
You could be my baby  
  
What's your starsign?  
  
Won't you take a step  
  
Into the lion's den?  
  
I can here my conscience calling me  
  
Calling me  
  
Say I'm gonna be a bad girl again  
  
Why don't you come on over  
  
We can't leave this all undone  
  
Got the devil on my shoulder  
  
There's no place for you to run  
  
You don't have to act like a star  
  
Try your moves in the back of a car  
  
Don't you know that we can go far?  
  
Because tonight I'm gonna get my  
  
Mwah! Mwah!  
  
Don't play games that you play  
  
'Cause you know I won't run away  
  
Why ain't you asking me to stay?  
  
Because tonight I'm gonna give you my  
  
Mwah! Mwah!  
  
If you forget  
  
I'll remind you  
  
If you're paranoid  
  
I'm behind you  
  
If you lose your head  
  
I'll find you  
  
Sending my kiss  
  
If you forget  
  
I'll remind you  
  
If you're paranoid  
  
I'm behind you  
  
If you lose your head  
  
I'll find you  
  
Mwah! Mwah  
  
Don't go  
  
Mwah! Mwah!  
  
I-I  
  
I-I  
  
Mwah!  
  
Oh yeah  
  
You don't have to act like a (uh)  
  
Try you moves in the back of your (uh uh uh)  
  
You know that we can go far  
  
Because tonight you gonna get my  
  
Kiss  
  
Ah  
  
Mwah!  
  
You don't have to act like a star  
  
Try your moves in the back of a car  
  
Don't you know that we can go far?  
  
Because tonight I'm gonna get my  
  
Mwah! Mwah!  
  
Don't play games that you play  
  
'Cause you know I won't run away  
  
Why ain't you asking me to stay?  
  
Because tonight I'm gonna give you my  
  
Mwah! Mwah!  
  
You don't have to act like a star  
  
Try your moves in the back of a car  
  
Don't you know that we can go far?  
  
Because tonight I'm gonna get my  
  
Mwah! Mwah!  
  
Don't play games that you play  
  
'Cause you know I won't run away  
  
Why ain't you asking me to stay?  
  
Because tonight I'm gonna give you my*~*~*  
  
The song ended and Parvati's robes reappeared. She curtseyed and spoke into the microphone. "This song was for Dean. Follow all the words and you get what you want!" and with that said she ran back to her seat.  
  
Applause started for her and she blushed slightly.  
  
"Thank you Parvati, A very colourful performance. Hopefully there will be more!!" said Neville blushing slightly "Anyway, next we have.....................  
  
-------------------  
  
Author: Was it any good?  
  
Draco: I thought it was.  
  
Author: *blushes* Thank you Draco.  
  
Draco: No problem.  
  
Author: anyway, leave a review and the next chapter shall be out shortly. Bye!  
  
Draco: Bye Bye 


	17. Justin FinchFletchley: Spirit in the sky

Author: I'm back. Sorry I haven't updated for so long but I was away again. We went to a little island for a few days.  
  
Draco: Yeah it was so cool but very hot!!  
  
Author: Yep! Anyway let's continue. Disclaimer time! I don't own . . . Parvati Patil, Neville Longbottom or Justin Finch- Fletchley J.K Rowling does. I also don't own the song 'Spirit in the Sky' Gareth Gates brought it out again but the original singer is unknown; if you do know who it is then please tell me in a review.  
  
Draco: Yeah because we aren't to keen on Gareth Gates. He is so annoying!  
  
Author: YEAH! Now that's said, let's continue.  
  
Previously: "Thank you Parvati, a very colourful performance. Hopefully there will be more!!" said Neville blushing slightly "Anyway, next we have  
  
Chapter Seventeen: Justin Finch-Fletchley: Spirit in the Sky  
  
"Thank you Parvati, a very colourful performance. Hopefully there will be more!!" said Neville blushing slightly "Anyway, next we have a Hufflepuff who has been through quite a lot; it's Justin Finch-Fletchley. He will be singing 'Spirit in the Sky' by Gareth Gates."  
  
Justin stepped up on stage and suddenly he was surrounded by fluffy white clouds and behind him were giant gold gates. His black robes shifted into white ones and he had a gold halo on his head. Two cherubs floated at the top of the golden gates and behind was, what seemed to be, paradise. Although it was only a backdrop, most of the students felt drawn to it. That is, until Justin began to sing.  
  
*~*~*When I die and they lay me to rest  
  
Gonna go to the place that's the best  
  
When I lay down to die  
  
Goin' up to the spirit in the sky  
  
Goin' up to the spirit in the sky  
  
That's where I'm gonna go when I die  
  
When I die and they lay me to rest  
  
I'm gonna go to the place that's the best  
  
Prepare yourself you know you must  
  
Gotta have a friend in Jesus  
  
So you know that when you die  
  
He's gonna recommend you  
  
To the spirit in the sky  
  
Goin' up to the spirit in the sky  
  
That's where I'm gonna go when I die  
  
When I die and they lay me to rest  
  
I'm gonna go to the place that's the best  
  
Never been a sinner I never sinned  
  
I got a friend in Jesus  
  
So you know when I die  
  
He's gonna set me with  
  
The spirit in the sky  
  
Oh set me up with the spirit in the sky  
  
That's where I'm gonna go when I die  
  
When I die and they lay me to rest  
  
I'm gonna go to the place that's the best  
  
Oh  
  
Set me up to the Spirit in the Sky  
  
That's where I'm going when I die  
  
When I die and they lay me to rest  
  
I'm gonna go to the place that's the best  
  
Goin' on up to the Spirit in the Sky  
  
That's where I'm going when I die  
  
When I die and they lay me to rest  
  
I'm gonna go to the place that's the best  
  
Go to the place that's the best  
  
Go to the place that's the best  
  
Go to the place that's the best*~*~*  
  
Instantly all the props disappeared and Justin's robes returned to their original state. He returned to his seat amidst clapping and cheering.  
  
"Yes well done Justin!" said Neville coming back on stage. "You surely will go to the place that's the best there's no doubt about that!  
  
"Too right!" Yelled Pansy Parkinson "Only a goody two shoes like him would get in that place!"  
  
"Your just jealous because you'd never get there." said Justin  
  
"Wanna bet Fletchley?"  
  
"STOP!" Yelled Neville "Can you both shut up! We are trying to get this over with! Now we have . . ."  
  
-------------------  
  
Author: Was it ok? It sort of suits Justin I think because he seems like the person to believe in Heaven and the Saints and all that really thoroughly.  
  
Draco: I agree.  
  
Author: So review if you liked . . .  
  
Draco: Or didn't like.  
  
Author: it and the next chapter will be out soon. See you again soon! 


	18. Lavender Brown: Breathless

Author: We are back in action.  
  
Draco: more like back in horror!  
  
Author: *ignoring Draco* another chapter for all you people out there reading this!  
  
Draco: Hardly anyone!  
  
Author: *pokes tongue out at Draco* Shows how much you know! I have reviewers and to review a story you must read it therefore there are people reading it!  
  
Draco: *Snore*  
  
Author: Oh that's just wonderful! Looks like I'm doing the disclaimer! I don't own . . . Lavender Brown, Neville Longbottom or Ron Weasley. I also don't own the song 'Breathless' The Corrs do. Now on with the contest!  
  
Previously: "Yes well done Justin!" said Neville coming back on stage. "Now we have . . .  
  
Chapter Seventeen: Lavender Brown: Breathless  
  
"Yes well done Justin!" said Neville coming back on stage. "Now we have Lavender Brown, Gryffindor's very own gossip queen, singing 'Breathless' by The Corrs. She says it is dedicated to Ron for every time she sees him she does go breathless."  
  
Lavender stepped up on stage and her robes changed into leather trousers and a leather halter neck top. She wore pointed, black boots and her hair was a delicate shade of mauve. Behind her was a scene from a city where everything was frozen, not one single thing move. A guitar appeared and she began to play it while singing.  
  
*~*~*Go on, go on  
  
Leave me breathless  
  
Come on  
  
The daylight's fading slowly  
  
The time with you is standing still  
  
I'm waiting for you only  
  
The slightest touch and I feel weak  
  
I cannot lie  
  
From you I cannot hide  
  
I'm losing my will to try  
  
Can't hide it  
  
Can't fight it  
  
So go on, go on  
  
Come on leave me breathless  
  
Tempt me, tease me  
  
'Till I can't deny this  
  
Loving feeling  
  
Let me long for your kiss  
  
Go on, go on  
  
Yeah come on  
  
And if there's no tomorrow  
  
And all we have is here and now  
  
I'm happy just to have you  
  
You're all the love I need right now  
  
It's like a dream  
  
Although I'm not asleep  
  
I never want to wake up  
  
Don't lose it  
  
Don't leave it  
  
So go on, go on  
  
Come on leave me breathless  
  
Tempt me, tease me  
  
'Till I can't deny this  
  
Loving feeling  
  
Let me long for your kiss  
  
Go on, go on  
  
Yeah come on  
  
And I can't lie  
  
From you I cannot hide  
  
I've lost my will to try  
  
Can't hide it  
  
Can't fight it  
  
So go on, go on  
  
Come on leave me breathless  
  
Tempt me, tease me  
  
'Till I can't deny this  
  
Loving feeling  
  
Let me long for your kiss  
  
Go on, go on  
  
Come on leave me breathless  
  
Go on, go on  
  
Come on leave me breathless  
  
Go on, go on  
  
Come on leave me breathless  
  
Go on, go on  
  
Come on leave me breathless*~*~*  
  
The song ended and everything returned to its original state. Lavender blew a kiss to Ron and ran of stage.  
  
"Thank you Lavender." said Neville "O.k we will be taking short break where you can just you know wonder around but don't go to far, we will ring a bell when the contest is to continue and wherever you are in the castle you will hear the bell."  
  
-------------------  
  
Author: Is it any good still? Any of you still like it? What about you Draco?  
  
Draco: *snore*  
  
Author: I don't believe it. Hey I know! Let's have some fun! *picks up trash can lids.* Ok on the count of three I'll smash them together near his ears. One . . . two . . . THREE *hits lids together*  
  
Draco: AHHHHHH!  
  
Author: *laughing* Thank god your up. You should have seen your face!  
  
Draco: Don't worry I'll get you back.  
  
Author: Yeah right. Anyway I had to wake you; we are out of time for now. We'll be back next time with another chapter. Bye.  
  
Draco: *yawn* bye. 


	19. Intermission rewritten!

Author: Right so I re-wrote this so that it was a bit longer and there was more opportunity for the duet between Draco and Harry cos I don't have a solid idea on that yet.  
  
Draco: Whatever idea you get will probably suck anyway.  
  
Author: Gee nice to know you have faith in me! Anyway, disclaim for me please.  
  
Draco: sarcastically yes your highness! She doesn't own any of the characters, J.K Rowling does.  
  
Author: Thank you  
  
Chapter Nineteen: Intermission  
  
"Thank you Lavender." said Neville "O.k we will be taking short break where you can just you know wonder around but don't go to far, we will ring a bell when the contest is to continue and wherever you are in the castle you will hear the bell." Draco took Harry's hand and they wandered around the grounds outside.  
  
"I heard something very interesting about you." said Draco, watching as Harry gazed at the lake.  
  
"And that would be...?" asked Harry nonchalantly.  
  
"That you could play the eclec erm...exect erm..." said Draco, struggling to remember the words.  
  
"Elect? Except? Eccentric? Electric?"  
  
"Electric! That's the word! Anyway I heard you could play the electric guitar. Is that true?"  
  
"Yeah, Dudley got one for his thirteenth birthday but he never used it so whenever I was home alone I used to teach myself."  
  
"That's good!" said Draco excitedly "Cos I have a plan."  
  
"Do I wanna know this plan?" asked Harry, grinning slightly  
  
"Yes! See I was thinking..." said Draco "why don't we sing a duet."  
  
"You mean as in me and you getting up there and singing?" asked Harry  
  
"That is what a duet normally is, you know, when two people get up on stage and sing a song together. Does it ring any bells?" said Draco  
  
"I know what a duet is!!! Well what song did you have in mind?"  
  
"Oh it's a great one. Come with me and I'll give you the lyrics." said Draco entwining his fingers with Harry's and dragging him into the castle.  
  
As they ran into the castle, they came across Ron and Lavender. Lavender seemed to be very pleased about something and Ron was as red as his hair.  
  
"Three guesses what he just told her!" said Harry smiling.  
  
"Don't know, don't bloody care either! Come on let's go!" said Draco  
  
They both ran to the Slytherin dormitories and Draco rummaged through his stuff  
  
"Found it!" he yelled triumphantly holding up a sheet of parchment with the song's lyrics on it "Originally I wanted to sing this song but I couldn't find another person to do this with without them thinking it was dedicated to them, but I can sing it to you and dedicate it to you!"  
  
"Calm down Drake, god I didn't think you could talk so fast!" said Harry  
  
"Just take the sheet and learn the words in brackets o.k. Also you're going to play the guitar, make it more authentic. The notes you need to learn are also on the paper. Learn them!" said Draco brandishing the parchment at Harry. "Now I'm gonna go tell Longbottom 'bout our song and make sure we're last."  
  
They ran back to the Great Hall and came up to Neville.  
  
"Neville," said Harry "me and Draco have a song we would like to sing."  
  
"Oh no. I am NOT doing any more people then we already have." "Please Neville!" said Harry  
  
"Do you seriously want this to go on forever!?" said Neville  
  
"Well of course not Longbottom." Draco drawled "but we would dearly love to sing this song and I promise you won't regret letting us sing it."  
  
"I already regret it! Oh all right fine what's the name of the song and the singer?" asked Neville pulling out one of the sheets of parchment Harry had seen him carrying earlier.  
  
"Here it is." said Draco showing the parchment, with lyrics on it, to Neville and pointing to the top.  
  
"Right. Well you will be on next..." said Neville  
  
"Can we go last please." said Harry  
  
"If I say yes will you go away so I can sort this entire mess out?"  
  
"Of course we will Longbottom." Draco drawled.  
  
"Fine! You're the very last performance! Now go!" said Neville agitated.  
  
"O.k so Harry; learn those words. I know mine off by heart."  
  
"O.k Drake but we better win this thing!" said Harry  
  
"Oh don't worry we will." said Draco  
  
"Drake I love your competitive side!" said Harry purring seductively  
  
"Really?" said Draco "Well, wait 'till this is over and see all my sides."  
  
"Drake!" said Harry blushing slightly as Ron walked by making his way to the Great Hall.  
  
"Don't worry Harry," said Ron "I won't tell a soul. Oh and you can have the dormitory to yourself tonight Seamus is trying to make Padma like him, Dean is going for a walk round the lake with Parvati and me and Lavender are going for a visit to the prefects' bathroom!"  
  
"See Drake my friends aren't that bad." said Harry  
  
"Right. I really believe that." said Draco sarcastically. Suddenly a bell rang and they started to make their way back to the Great Hall.  
  
"Who do you suppose is next?" asked Harry  
  
"Dunno. Whoever it is, I hope they're good. I can't handle any more things like what Crabbe and Goyle sang!"  
  
"I know!" said Harry "I thought I was going to die of laughter!"  
  
"And we're back." said Neville coming on stage after everyone had sat back down "Next we have  
  
Author: Well that's it. And to my annoyance Draco didn't even pay attention! He just kept looking in the mirror!  
  
Draco: looking in mirror Do you think I'm fat?  
  
Author: No of course not you look gorgeous.  
  
Draco: smirks at fangirls who promptly faint Really?  
  
Author: Yes really. Anyway review and tell me if you liked it!!!  
  
Draco:still looking in mirror My eyes are a really pretty colour. Maybe I should paint my nails to match.  
  
Author: You do that. We got to go now...Bye!!!  
  
Draco: Bye 


	20. Cho Chang: My Immortal

Author: We are back for some more singing!!!  
  
Draco: *Sarcastically*Oh joy.  
  
Author: O.k well anyway let's hope you like this one it may be a bit sad and not all that funny but tough luck.  
  
Draco: *whispers* she's in a bad mood so I'll do the disclaimer. Silver doesn't own Cho Chang, Neville Longbottom, Cedric Diggory or anyone else. She also doesn't own the song 'My Immortal' Evanescence do. Now let's continue before she gets angry again *sounds of plates breaking*  
  
Previously: "And we're back." said Neville coming on stage after everyone had sat back down "Next we have  
  
Chapter Twenty: Cho Chang: My Immortal  
  
"And we're back." said Neville coming on stage after everyone had sat back down "Next we have Ravenclaw's Mistress of doom and gloom, and you all know who I mean, it's Cho and she will be singing 'My Immortal' by Evanescence!"  
  
Cho got up on stage and her robes were replaced by a black dress. Her hair had dead flowers in it, behind her was a backdrop of a cemetery and everything on stage looked dead and rotten. Ghostly hands ran their way over Cho's hair and clothes, holding her down and not letting her move much. Slow music began from somewhere and she sang in the most ethereal and beautiful voice.  
  
*~*~*I'm so tired of being here  
  
Suppressed by all of my childish fears  
  
And if you have to leave  
  
I wish that you would just leave  
  
Because your presence still lingers here (Here a ghostly version if Cedric appeared by Cho)  
  
And it won't leave me alone  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
The pain is just too real  
  
There's just to much that time cannot erase  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
And I've held your hand through all these years (Cho put her hand over the ghostly, translucent hand of Cedric)  
  
But you still have all of me  
  
You used to captivate me  
  
By your resonating light (Golden light shone around the ghostly version of Cedric)  
  
But now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
This pain is just too real  
  
There's just to much that time cannot erase  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears (Tears poured down his face and she wiped them away)  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
And I've held your hand through all these years  
  
But you still have all of me  
  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone (Cedric faded from view)  
  
And though you're still with me  
  
I've been alone all along  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have all of me*~*~*  
  
The music faded and Cho's robes reappeared and the cemetery disappeared. She had tears in her eyes. The school was a mix of emotions . . . some looked bored, others were crying and a few just looked nonchalant. Everyone began to applaud politely then began talking again.  
  
"Thank you Cho." said Neville "I'm so sorry for your loss but I believe that Cedric would have wanted you to. . . GET OVER IT! I mean come on it's been two years and his family was able to move on much quicker than you. Let's go straight to the next song before I scream!  
  
-------------------  
  
Draco: The author is still acting crazy so I'll just leave a message from her. Well first off . . . please please please review! And secondly the next chapter will be out when she stops smashing plates *ducks plate*. So Review and the next chapter will be out shortly. Bye 


	21. Eloise Midgen & Hannah Abott: Can't Hold...

Author: And we're back.  
  
Draco: she isn't in a bad mood anymore; in fact she is as happy as anything.  
  
Author: yes very happy.  
  
Draco: why are you so happy?  
  
Author: I dunno! Let's just get going ok. You can do the disclaimer.  
  
Draco: Riiight ok. She doesn't own . . . Neville Longbottom, Cho Chang, Hannah Abbot, Eloise Midgen or any of the population at Hogwarts, J.K Rowling does. She also doesn't own the song 'Can't Hold Us down' Christina Aguilera and Lil'Kim do. She does own Thomas Harding.  
  
Author: YAY! Now let's go!  
  
Draco: yes let's, before she starts singing!  
  
Previously: "Thank you Cho." said Neville quietly "I'm so sorry for your loss but I believe that Cedric would have wanted you to. . . GET OVER IT! I mean come on it's been two years and his family was able to move on much quicker than you. Let's go straight to the next song before I scream  
  
Chapter Twenty-One: Eloise Midgen and Hannah Abbot: Can't  
Hold Us Down  
  
"Thank you Cho." said Neville quietly "I'm so sorry for your loss but I believe that Cedric would have wanted you to. . . GET OVER IT! I mean come on it's been two years and his family was able to move on much quicker than you. Let's go straight to the next song before I scream. Ah here's a good one for the female population! It's a duet, Hannah Abott and Eloise Midgen will be singing 'Can't Hold Us Down' by Christina Aguilera and Lil'Kim."  
  
The girls ran on stage and their robes became very short outfits. Hannah wore a black, satin bathrobe and underneath was a black bikini and Eloise wore a purple boob tube and a purple pair of hot pants. Behind them was a backdrop of a cul- de-sac. Music began and Hannah walked up to the front of the stage.  
  
Eloise-*~*~*So-what am I not supposed to have an opinion  
  
Should I keep quiet just because I'm a woman?  
  
Call me a bitch cause I speak what's on my mind  
  
Guess it's easier for you to swallow if I sat and smiled  
  
When a female fires back  
  
Suddenly big talker don't know how to act  
  
So he does what every little boy would do  
  
Makin' up a few false rumors or two  
  
That for sure is not a man to me  
  
Slanderin' names for popularity  
  
It's sad you only get your fame through controversy  
  
But now it's time for me to come and give you more to say  
  
(Now the female Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs all came up on stage and sing back-up) This is for my girls all around the world  
  
Who have come across a guy that don't respect your worth  
  
Thinkin' all women should be seen not heard  
  
So what do we do girls?  
  
All-Shout out loud  
  
Eloise- Lettin' 'em know we're gonna stand our ground  
  
Hold your heads high and wave 'em proud  
  
Take a deep breath and say it loud  
  
Never can, Never will  
  
Can't hold us down  
  
Nobody can hold us down  
  
Nobody can hold us down  
  
Nobody can hold us down  
  
Never can, never will So what am I not supposed to say what I'm saying  
  
Are you offended by the message I'm bringing  
  
Call me whatever cos your words don't mean a thing  
  
Guess you ain't even a man enough to handle what I sing  
  
If you look back in history  
  
It's a common double standard of society  
  
The guy gets all the glory the more he can score  
  
While the girl can do the same and yet you call her a whore  
  
I don't understand why it's okay  
  
The guy can get away with it & the girl gets named  
  
All my ladies come together and make a change  
  
Start a new beginning for us everybody sing  
  
This is for my girls all around the world  
  
Who've come across a man who don't respect your worth  
  
Thinking all women should be seen, not heard  
  
What do we do girls?  
  
All-Shout out loud  
  
Eloise-Lettin' 'em know we're gonna stand our ground  
  
Hold your heads high and wave 'em proud  
  
Take a deep breath and say it loud  
  
Never can, Never will  
  
Can't hold us down  
  
Hannah (removes the bathrobe to reveal a black bikini)- Check it - Here's something I just can't understand  
  
If the guy have three girls then he's the man  
  
He can either give us some head, sex her off  
  
If the girl do the same, then she's a whore  
  
But the table's about to turn  
  
I'll bet my fame on it  
  
Cats take my ideas and put their name on it  
  
It's aiight though, you can't hold me down  
  
I got to keep on movin'  
  
To all my girls with a man who be tryin to mack  
  
Do it right back to him and let that be that  
  
You need to let him know that his game is whack  
  
And Hannah and Eloise got your back  
  
Eloise-but you're just a little boy  
  
You think your so cute so coy  
  
You must talk some big to make up for smaller things (Hannah ran her hands up and down a hose, which one female put between her legs, and indicating at it)  
  
You're just a little boy  
  
All you do is annoy  
  
You must talk some big to make up for smaller things.  
  
This is for my girls all around the world  
  
Who have come across a guy that don't respect your worth  
  
Thinkin' all women should be seen not heard  
  
So what do we do girls?  
  
All-Shout louder  
  
Eloise-Lettin' 'em know we're gonna stand our ground  
  
Hold your heads high and wave 'em proud  
  
Take a deep breath and say it loud  
  
Never can, Never will  
  
Can't hold us down  
  
All-This is for my girls all around the world  
  
Who have come across a guy that don't respect your worth  
  
Thinkin' all women should be seen not heard  
  
So what do we do girls?  
  
Shout louder  
  
Lettin' 'em know we're gonna stand our ground  
  
Hold your heads high and wave 'em proud  
  
Take a deep breath and say it loud  
  
Never can, Never will  
  
Can't hold us down*~*~*  
  
The props and clothing disappeared leaving everything as it once was. They all got of stage and went casually back to their seats.  
  
"Thank you girls." said Neville "Now we know how you really feel, we shall try and act upon it, right guys?"  
  
"Yeah right!" yelled out Thomas Harding, from Slytherin, thus earning himself a slap from his girlfriend.  
  
"Anyway. . . " said Neville "We'll move right along 'because most of you look a bit . . . stunned. Our next act is . . ."  
  
-------------------  
  
Author: Did you like it? Did ya? Huh huh huh? Please review and say if it's ok or not!  
  
Draco: Yeah please it might calm her down!  
  
Author: NEVER!  
  
Draco: *Sees bottle of Vanilla Coke* Ok who gave her vanilla coke  
  
*Girl in background looks guilty*  
  
Draco: Silver, Why don't you give us the Vanilla Coke and we can go to the special place.  
  
Author: *acting like Gollum* No! It's mine! The precious, my precious. Filthy little thieves!  
  
Draco: Damn! Please review soon and the next chapter will be out soon. Bye! Now how to get that bottle? Ooo I know. *leaps onto her and starts to wrestle bottle from her* 


	22. Padma Patil: Love Doesn't Have to Hurt t...

Author: I'm baaaaaaaaaaack!  
  
Draco: So am I!  
  
Author: Yeah he is too but anyway. Ok well time for that all important but all annoying disclaimer. I don't own: Neville Longbottom, Parvati or Padma Patil, Seamus Finnigan or Professor McGonagall, J.K Rowling does. I also don't own the song 'Love Doesn't Have to Hurt to Feel Right' Atomic Kitten do.  
  
Draco: Now on with the story!  
  
Previously: "Anyway. . . " said Neville "We'll move right along 'because most of you look a bit . . . stunned. Our next act is . . .  
  
Chapter Twenty-two: Padma Patil: Love Doesn't Have to Hurt to  
Feel Right  
  
"Anyway." said Neville "We'll move right along 'because most of you look a bit.stunned. Our next act is.oh no not another sappy one!!!! Professors can I skip this one please?!"  
  
"No Neville now announce whose next." said McGonagall.  
  
"O.k fine! Next is Ravenclaw's very own Padma Patil singing 'Love Doesn't Have To Hurt To Feel Right' by Atomic Kitten." said Neville.  
  
Padma stepped up on stage and her robes were replaced by a baby pink top with the word 'Love' written in purple glitter and a tight pair of jeans that had flowers stitched in at the sides. Sweet, gentle music began and Padma began to sing.  
  
*~*~*I learned a lesson in my life  
  
But I learned it the hard way  
  
I don't know why I used to fall in love  
  
With the wrong kind  
  
Then I'd suffer so much pain  
  
But I only had myself to blame  
  
Maybe you came  
  
In the nick of time to show me  
  
Love doesn't have to  
  
To feel good  
  
It's such a revelation  
  
With you I can be myself  
  
I know it should  
  
Don't have to cry  
  
Don't have to fight  
  
Don't have to die  
  
Not after tonight  
  
Show me  
  
Love doesn't have to hurt, to feel good  
  
Darling now it seems to me  
  
Like I've always known you  
  
But I still shudder  
  
When I think back  
  
On the lonely times  
  
I used to keep all my feelings inside  
  
Form your eyes I have nothing to hide  
  
Baby you came  
  
In the nick of time to show me  
  
Love doesn't have to  
  
To feel good  
  
It's such a revelation  
  
With you I can be myself  
  
I know it should  
  
Don't have to cry  
  
Don't have to fight  
  
Don't have to die  
  
Not after tonight  
  
Show me  
  
Love doesn't have to hurt, to feel good  
  
Lying here beside you  
  
Feels so fine  
  
Talking about everything in this heart of mine  
  
Love doesn't have to  
  
To feel good  
  
It's such a revelation  
  
With you I can be myself  
  
I know it should  
  
Don't have to cry  
  
Don't have to fight  
  
And in your arms  
  
Night after night  
  
Show me  
  
Love doesn't have to hurt to feel good  
  
Yeah, Thank you baby, thank you baby*~*~*  
  
Padma's robes reappeared and she curtseyed slightly, and then ran of stage.  
  
"Thank you Padma what a wonderful performance whoever it was directed to sure is a lucky guy!"  
  
"It was for Seamus!" came the voice of Parvati "She's dating him but they were keeping it a secret!"  
  
"Thanks a lot Parvati!" said Padma meekly  
  
"Anything for my darling sister to actually get recognized by the whole school as the person who dates Seamus!"  
  
By this time Padma was as red as any one of the Weasley's hair, suddenly Seamus stood up and walked over to her. He lent down and kissed her slowly on her mouth.  
  
"So what if they know," he said to her "Now we can kiss without hiding away from everyone!"  
  
"Well um . . . ahem, shall we continue?" asked Neville "Next we have . . ."  
  
-------------------  
  
Author: Yeah I know just another sappy song, but my friend thought it would be a good idea. As always I'm open for suggestions.  
  
Draco: Yep coz we are running out of songs and thought it would be funny for the teachers and people like that to sing, so tell us all your ideas in a review.  
  
Author: Yeah any ideas what-so-ever just tell us in a review and we could be using it and you will get a mentioned as the person who gave me the idea, or you could be used as the person who sings the song! So review review review! 


	23. Marietta Edgecombe: Lifestyles of the Ri...

hperAuthor: Finally after a long time, we are back!  
  
Draco: Yeah I've been stuck here bored for ages! YOU LEFT ME HERE!!!!!  
  
Author: Geez sorry but I've just started school so it's like really hectic here at the mo! This idea just came to me from nowhere! I thank all of you who gave me ideas and I promise I'll use them as soon as I get the lyrics for them. You lot have REALLY good ideas!  
  
Draco: Yes, yes they know they are brilliant! Can I just say the disclaimer?! *Not waiting for answer* the hyper one doesn't own Neville Longbottom, Marietta Edgecombe, Harry Potter or me (even though she wishes she does) J.K Rowling does. She also doesn't own the song 'Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous' Good Charlotte do.  
  
Author: STORY NOW! Enjoy!  
  
Previously: "Thank you Padma what a wonderful performance whoever it was directed to sure is a lucky guy!"  
  
"It was for Seamus!" came the voice of Parvati "She's dating him but they were keeping it a secret!"  
  
"Thanks a lot Parvati!" said Padma meekly  
  
"Anything for my darling sister to actually get recognized by the whole school as the person who dates Seamus!"  
  
By this time Padma was as red as any one of the Weasley's hair, suddenly Seamus stood up and walked over to her. He lent down and kissed her slowly on her mouth.  
  
"So what if they know," he said to her "Now we can kiss without hiding away from everyone!"  
  
"Well um . . . ahem, shall we continue?" asked Neville "Next we have . . ."  
  
Chapter Twenty-three: Marietta Edgecombe: Lifestyles of the  
Rich and Famous  
  
"Well um...ahem, shall we continue?" asked Neville "Next we have Marietta Edgecombe from Ravenclaw singing Good Charlotte's 'Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous'. She says she wants to dedicate this to Harry saying that although everyone else may think he is all perfect and hates fame, she believes otherwise. Her she is."  
  
Marietta stepped up on stage and her robes changed into a pair of faded blue jeans and a grey top. When she began to sing, most of the students grimaced, her voice sounded like a blackboard being scraped by a nail.  
  
*~*~*Always see it on TV.  
  
Or read it in the magazines  
  
Celebrities want sympathy  
  
All they do is piss and moan  
  
Inside the Rolling Stone  
  
Talking about how hard life can be  
  
I'd like to see them spend the week  
  
Livin' life out on the street  
  
I don't think they would survive  
  
If they could spend a day or two  
  
Walking in someone else's shoes  
  
I think they'd stumble and they'd fall  
  
They would fall (fall)  
  
Lifestyles of the rich and the famous  
  
They're always complaining,  
  
Always complaining  
  
If money is such a problem  
  
Well they got mansions  
  
Think we should rob them  
  
Did you know when you were famous  
  
You could kill your wife  
  
And there's no such thing as 25 to life  
  
As long as you've got the cash to pay for Cochran  
  
And did you know if you were caught  
  
And you were smoking crack  
  
McDonald's wouldn't even want to take you back  
  
You could always just run for mayor of D.C.  
  
I'd like to see them spend the week  
  
livin' life out on the street  
  
I don't think they would survive  
  
If they could spend a day or two  
  
Walking in someone else's shoes  
  
I think they'd stumble and they'd fall  
  
They would fall (fall)  
  
Lifestyles of the rich and the famous  
  
They're always complaining,  
  
always complaining  
  
If money is such a problem  
  
Well they got mansions  
  
Think we should rob them  
  
Lifestyles of the rich and the famous  
  
They're always complaining,  
  
always complaining  
  
If money is such a problem  
  
You got so many problems  
  
Think I could solve them  
  
Lifestyles of the rich and famous  
  
We'll take your clothes, cash cards,  
  
and homes just stop complaining  
  
Lifestyles of the rich and famous  
  
Lifestyles of the rich and famous  
  
Lifestyles of the rich and famous*~*~*  
  
She stopped singing and everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Her robes reappeared and she turned to stare at Harry  
  
"Potter . . ." she Spat "you think you're so great just because you defeated you-know-who. Well you aren't! Don't pretend you don't like the fame; you lap it up and live in the luxury of it! You make me sick with all your 'Oh everyone should pity me, I have no parents'. Poor Potter! You just like all of us to worship you and when people stop you will do some other stupid 'heroic' stunt and everyone will love you again!"  
  
She got off stage and as she walked past Harry she kicked out at him.  
  
"You know . . ." he said "I'm not even going to bother get angry, your just a stupid little girl who can't face the facts of real life and see I hate being the hero. I'd rather be a nobody if it meant my parents would still be alive! But it's fine, you believe what you want to believe and leave me alone."  
  
"Good on ya Harry." said Draco squeezing his hand. Marietta looked disgusted at this act of affection and stormed of back to her seat.  
  
"Well . . ." said Neville "If you ever run for Minister of Magic Harry, we can be sure who won't vote for you eh? Let's continue before this gets ugly. Next we have . . ."  
  
-------------------  
  
Author: Any good? If you liked it please review, if you didn't, please review and say why though I don't read flames, I just use them to keep away annoying little kids!  
  
Draco: And we still want ANY ideas you have WHAT-SO-EVER! WE want a longish story and need more songs and people to sing them for us.  
  
Author: listen to Draco; he knows what he is on about! Also I just wanna say, if you see any story written by Ashii Black, READ IT because all her stories ROCK! Anyway, review! Toodles! 


	24. Severus Snape: I'm Too Sexy

Author: We are back again after a VERY long break.  
  
Draco. Yeah too long, I've been way too bored here.  
  
Author: If anyone cares to know why it toke me soooooooo long to get this chapter up, well its cos I was kinda busy with school, school and . oh yeah! School! I just have enough time to write this chapter out before I go do my homework! So I better get cracking! Draco, time for the disclaimer.  
  
Draco: Drum roll please. *silence* or not. Anyway she doesn't own . Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter or Neville Longbottom, J.K Rowling does. She also doesn't own the song 'I'm Too Sexy', Right Said Fred do/does.  
  
Author: Thanks to Rosa Crouch for suggesting this song so this chapter is just for you! Enjoy!  
  
Previously: "Potter . . ." she Spat "you think you're so great just because you defeated you-know-who. Well you aren't! Don't pretend you don't like the fame; you lap it up and live in the luxury of it! You make me sick with all your 'Oh everyone should pity me, I have no parents'. Poor Potter! You just like all of us to worship you and when people stop you will do some other stupid 'heroic' stunt and everyone will love you again!"  
  
She got off stage and as she walked past Harry she kicked out at him.  
  
"You know . . ." he said "I'm not even going to bother get angry, your just a stupid little girl who can't face the facts of real life and see I hate being the hero. I'd rather be a nobody if it meant my parents would still be alive! But it's fine, you believe what you want to believe and leave me alone."  
  
"Good on ya Harry." said Draco squeezing his hand. Marietta looked disgusted at this act of affection and stormed of back to her seat.  
  
"Well . . ." said Neville "If you ever run for Minister of Magic Harry, we can be sure who won't vote for you eh? Let's continue before this gets ugly. Next we have . . .  
  
Chapter Twenty-four: Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy: I'm Too  
Sexy  
  
"Well . . . if you ever run for Minister of Magic Harry, we can be sure who won't vote for you eh? Let's continue before this gets ugly. Next we have . . . ok well this is different! We have Professor Severus 'I'm Too Sexy' by Right Said Fred." said Neville staring fixatedly at the paper. Um . Professor Dumbledore, is this actually true?"  
  
"Yes it is Mr.Longbottom. Professor Snape came to me and personally and asked if he could sing. Now it is his turn."  
  
"Ok well I'll just go over here." he said pointing to a doorway behind the stage "and let the Professor get on with it." as soon as the words had left his mouth, he bolted to the doorway and ran through into another room.  
  
The Hall fell silent as they all waited for the much feared Professor to come out and start singing. Professor Snape stepped out from behind a screen wearing tight black leather. His hair wasn't as greasy and, although no-one would openly admit it, he looked very hot. Snape ignored the stares he got and just concentrated on moving in the leather clothing he wore, for although it made him look good, it was damn near impossible for him too move or walk properly!  
  
When he finally got on stage, he began to sing in a surprisingly good voice, not the usual oily tone he used.  
  
*~*~* I'm too sexy for my love, Too sexy for my love  
  
Love's going to leave me  
  
I'm too sexy for my shirt Too sexy for my shirt  
  
So sexy it hurts  
  
And i'm too sexy for Milan Too sexy for Milan  
  
New York and Japan  
  
And i'm too sexy for your party  
  
Too sexy for your party  
  
No way i'm disco dancing  
  
I'm a model you know what i mean  
  
And i do my little turn on the catwalk  
  
Yeah on the catwalk On the catwalk yeah  
  
I do my little turn on the catwalk  
  
I'm too sexy for my car Too sexy for my car  
  
Too sexy by far  
  
And i'm too sexy for my hat  
  
Too sexy for my hat What do you think about that? I'm a model you know what i mean  
  
And i do my little turn on the catwalk  
  
Yeah on the catwalk On the catwalk yeah  
  
I shake my little touché on the catwalk  
  
I'm too sexy for my Too sexy for my Too sexy for my  
  
Cos i'm a model you know what i mean  
  
And i do my little turn On the catwalk  
  
Yeah on the catwalk Yeah on the catwalk yeah  
  
I shake my little touché On the catwalk  
  
I'm too sexy for my cat Too sexy for my cat  
  
Poor pussy poor pussy cat  
  
I'm too sexy for my love Too sexy for my love  
  
Love's going to leave me  
  
And i'm too sexy for this song*~*~*  
  
Everyone was in shocked silence as Snape's leather clothing returned to his normal black robes and he stepped off stage.  
  
When Snape was out of the Great Hall, Neville stepped back on stage and cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.  
  
"That was a bit . shocking!" said Neville, eyes wide in surprise "I'll just skip all the sarcastic stuff I just thought up! Next we have ."  
  
-------------------  
  
Author: It's the end of another great (I hope) chapter and I'm so bored. Everyone here in Malta is boring!  
  
Draco: What about me?  
  
Author: You aren't in Malta! Duh. Or are you?  
  
Draco: Dunno.  
  
Author: Neither me, anyway, please review and Ashii I'd love for you to send me those lyrics and don't worry if you get arrested for insanity then you'll be able to meet me at the nutty house because I'll be there! I'M INSANE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *ahem* Ok I'm back to ''normal'' again! If you sent reviews to me, then you got some answers to them on the 'Reviews' chapter so go there for answers to your reviews! Good-bye and goodnight! 


	25. Fred and George Weasley: Baby Got Back

Author: Weeee're back!  
  
Draco: After waaaaaaay to long  
  
Author: Yeah sorry 'bout that, but I've been so busy I've had no time at all to write let alone search of song lyrics and then I'd have to think up all the words and conversation between people and . . . and . . . and  
  
Draco: Calm down!!!  
  
Author: Ok, I'm calm. Say the disclaimer so we don't keep our readers busy for too long.  
  
Draco: The crazy one doesn't own . . . Fred and George Weasley, Professor Snape, Neville Longbottom or anyone else from Hogwarts. She also doesn't own the song 'Baby Got Back' she isn't sure who does, if you know who does own it, tell us in a review and we will rightfully say who owns it.  
  
Author: Thank you! Ok and now, on with the next chapter. YAY!!!!!!  
  
Previously: Everyone was in shocked silence as Snape's leather clothing returned to his normal black robes and he stepped off stage.  
  
When Snape was out of the Great Hall, Neville stepped back on stage and cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.  
  
"That was a bit . shocking!" said Neville, eyes wide in surprise "I'll just skip all the sarcastic stuff I just thought up! Next we have . . ."  
  
Chapter Twenty-Five: Fred and George Weasley: Baby Got Back  
  
"That was a bit . . . shocking!" said Neville, eyes wide in surprise "I'll just skip all the sarcastic stuff I just thought up! Next we have . . . a special guest appearance, Fred and George Weasley singing 'Baby Got Back'."  
  
They both stepped up on stage and their robes changed into black hooded jumpers and black jeans. Behind them, the backdrop changed to that of a pub full of bikers, scantily clad girls and prostitutes. Music started and Fred and George began to talk in high pitched girly voices  
  
Fred (talking in girly high pitched voice)-Oh my god, Becky  
  
George (using same high pitched voice)-Look at her butt, it is so big uhh  
  
Fred-She looks like one of those rap guys girlfriends But you know who understands those rap guys  
  
George-They only talk to her because she looks like a total prostitute  
  
Fred-Ok I mean her butt . . . its just so big  
  
George-Uhh I can't believe its just so round  
  
Fred-Its out there  
  
George-Gross  
  
Fred-Ok  
  
Both-She's just so black  
  
Fred (singing in his normal voice)-*~*~*I like big butts and I cannot lie  
  
You other brothers can't deny  
  
When a girl walks in with a itty, bitty, waist  
  
And a round thing in ur face u get sprung  
  
George (singing in his normal voice)-Want to pull up tough  
  
Cuz you noticed that butt was stuck  
  
Beef to the jeans she's wearing  
  
Both-I'm hooked and I can't stop staring  
  
Oh baby I wanna get wit cha  
  
And take your pictcha  
  
My homeboys tried to warn me  
  
But that butt you got makes me so horny  
  
Ooooooo rumple smooth skin  
  
Fred-You say you wanna get my benz  
  
Well use me use me cuz u ain't that average groupie  
  
I seen her dancin  
  
To hell with romancing  
  
She sweat  
  
Wet  
  
She's got it going like a turbo jet  
  
George-I'm tired of magazines  
  
Seeming flat butts are the thing  
  
Cuz the average black man ask him that  
  
She's got 2 pack much back  
  
So fellas  
  
Fred-YAH!  
  
George-Fellas  
  
Fred-YAH!  
  
George-Cuz your girlfriends got the butt  
  
Fred-HELL YAH!  
  
George-Shake it  
  
Fred-Yah  
  
George-Shake it  
  
Fred-Yah  
  
George-Shake that healthy butt  
  
Both-Baby got back  
  
Baby got back  
  
Fred-I like them round and big  
  
And when Im throwing a gig  
  
I just can't help myself  
  
George-I'm acting like an animal  
  
Now here's my scandal  
  
I wanna get u home and  
  
Uh  
  
Fred-Double up  
  
George-Uh uh  
  
Fred-I ain't talking bout playboy  
  
Those silicon parts are made for toys  
  
I want them real thick and juicy  
  
So find that juicy double  
  
Mix-a lot seem trouble  
  
Begging for a piece of that bubble  
  
George-So Im looking at rock videos  
  
Knocking these bimbos  
  
Looking like hoes  
  
You can those bimbos  
  
I keep my women like flo-jo  
  
Fred-A word to the thick soled sisters  
  
I wanna get wit cha  
  
I won't cuss or hit cha  
  
I gotta be straight when I say  
  
I wanna uh to the break of dawn  
  
Baby's got it going on  
  
George-A lot of sims won't like this song  
  
Cuz those punks like to hit and quit it  
  
And I'd rather stay and play  
  
Cuz I'm long and I'm strong  
  
And I'm down to get this frick shit on  
  
So ladies  
  
Fred (high pitched voice)-YAH!  
  
George-Ladies  
  
Fred-YAH!  
  
George-So u wanna roll my Mercedes  
  
Fred-YAH!  
  
George-So turn around  
  
Stick it out  
  
Even white boys got 2 shout  
  
Both-Baby got back  
  
Baby got back  
  
Yah baby  
  
Fred-When it comes to females  
  
Cosmo ain't got nothing to do with my selection  
  
36  
  
24  
  
36  
  
Or if she's 5'3"  
  
George-So ur girlfriend owns a Honda  
  
Playing workout tapes by Fonda  
  
But Fonda ain't got a motor on the back of her Honda  
  
My anaconda  
  
Both-Don't got none unless you got buns Hun  
  
Fred-You can do side bends or sit-ups  
  
But please don't use that butt  
  
George-Some brotherz wanna play that hard roll  
  
And tell ya that the butt ain't gold  
  
Fred-So they toss and leave it  
  
And i pull up quick to retrieve it  
  
George-So Cosmo says ur fat  
  
Well i ain't down wit dat  
  
Fred-Cuz ur waist is small  
  
And ur curves are kicking  
  
And im thinking bout sticking  
  
George-To the beanpole dames and the magazines  
  
You ain't it miss thing  
  
Give me a sista  
  
I can't resist her  
  
Red beans and rice didn't miss her  
  
Some knuckle head tried to dis  
  
Cuz those girls are on my list  
  
Fred-He had game  
  
But he chose to hit em  
  
And I pull up quick to get wit him  
  
So ladies if da butt is round  
  
And u wanna triple xbo down  
  
Dial 1-900-mixalot  
  
And kick them nasty thoughts  
  
Both-Baby got back  
  
Baby got back  
  
George-Little in the middle but you got much back  
  
Fred-Little in the middle but you got much back  
  
George-Little in the middle but you got much back  
  
Both-Little in the middle but you got much back*~*~*  
  
Fred and George's robes replaced their clothing once the music's last chords were played and loud applause reached them.  
  
They bowed and jumped of stage and went to the back of the hall to watch the rest of the show.  
  
"Well . . ." said Neville "if there are any girls with big asses that wanna go out with Fred or George, you're a shoe in! Right well, you were all meant to laugh at that but never mind. Next we have . . ."  
  
-------------------  
  
Author: Hope you liked it!!!  
  
Draco: Leave a review to keep her happy please.  
  
Author: Yeah I love reviews, but I don't mind flames coz I just laugh at them!  
  
Draco: Yeah and then she uses them to make cookies! I love cookies!  
  
Author: SO DO I!!!  
  
Draco: Well that's all we have for now, I'm, gonna go get some cookies! BYE!!!  
  
Author: uh . . . right well, I'll be off, next chapter up soon. Any requests just put them in a review. Bye! 


	26. Harry Potter: Temptation Waits

Author: Yay! Finally another chapter! Sorry it took me so long to get this one written but I've been dead busy with school and that lot. But you don't care do ya?  
  
Draco: *quietly to himself* you got that right.  
  
Author: Anyway. I'll let you get on. But not before we have the disclaimer! Draco . . . please say the disclaimer.  
  
Draco: She doesn't own . . . Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom or anybody else at Hogwarts. She also doesn't own the song 'Temptation Waits' Garbage do/does.  
  
Author: Thanks dahlin'! Now on with the story!  
  
Previously: Fred and George's robes replaced their clothing once the music's last chords were played and loud applause reached them.  
  
They bowed and jumped of stage and went to the back of the hall to watch the rest of the show.  
  
"Well . . ." said Neville "if there are any girls with big asses that wanna go out with Fred or George, you're a shoe in! Right well, you were all meant to laugh at that but never mind. Next we have . . ."  
  
Chapter Twenty-six: Harry Potter: Temptation Waits  
  
"Well . . ." said Neville "if there are any girls with big asses that wanna go out with Fred or George, you're a shoe in! Right well, you were all meant to laugh at that but never mind. Next we have a man who needs no introduction for everyone knows who he is . . . its Harry Potter and he will be singing 'Temptation Waits' by Garbage. He says he'd like to dedicate this to Draco Malfoy. Here you go Malfoy, its one for you."  
  
Harry nervously stepped on stage and walked to the front. His robes morphed into a tight pair of black, leather pants and a tight black top that showed off his washboard abs.  
  
Every female student in the hall (and some of the teachers) stared in fascination at the way Harry was dressed. All the pairs of eyes that were fixed on Harry were unnerving him and his throat constricted. But once the lights were dimmed and he couldn't see the audience very well, he calmed down considerably.  
  
The music started and Harry began to sway, sexily to it. He sang with the most beautiful, musical voice that nobody would have thought possible for him.  
  
*~*~*I'll tell you something  
  
I am a wolf but  
  
I like to wear sheep's clothing  
  
I am a bonfire  
  
I am a vampire  
  
I'm waiting for my moment  
  
You come on like a drug  
  
I just can't get enough  
  
I'm like an addict coming at you for a little more  
  
And there's so much at stake  
  
I can't afford to waste  
  
I never needed anybody like this before  
  
I'll tell you something  
  
I am a demon  
  
Some say my biggest weakness  
  
I have my reasons  
  
Call it my defense  
  
Be careful what you're wishing  
  
You come on like a drug  
  
I just can't get enough  
  
I'm like an addict coming at you for a little more  
  
And there's so much at stake  
  
I can't afford to waste  
  
I never needed anybody like this before  
  
You are a secret  
  
A new possession  
  
I like to keep you guessing  
  
You come on like a drug  
  
I just can't get enough  
  
I'm like an addict coming at you for a little more  
  
And there's so much at stake  
  
I can't afford to waste  
  
I never needed anybody like this before  
  
When I'm not sure what I'm living for  
  
When I'm not sure what I'm looking for  
  
When I'm not sure what I'm living for  
  
When I'm not sure what I'm looking for  
  
When I'm not sure what I'm living for  
  
When I'm not sure what I'm looking for  
  
When I'm not sure what I'm living for*~*~*  
  
The music stopped and Harry's robes replaced the leather pants and tight top much to the displeasure of the crowd.  
  
Harry grinned sheepishly at the applause that sounded throughout the hall and he bowed slightly and ran off stage.  
  
"Didn't know you were that sort of guy." whispered Draco in Harry's ear as he sat back down.  
  
"You have no idea what sort of guy I am." said Harry seductively.  
  
I'd like to find out." said Draco.  
  
"Oh you will, don't worry about that." said Harry.  
  
"That was some performance." said Neville back on stage "and by the look on Malfoy's face, he agrees."  
  
"You got that right Longbottom." yelled Draco, entwining his fingers with Harry's.  
  
"I'd hate to be anywhere in a ten mile radius of you two tonight!" said Neville grinning "Anyway, well move on, I'll embarrass them later. Next up we have . . ."  
  
-------------------  
  
Author: Did you like it?  
  
Draco: I didn't! I can't believe you made me all cozy with Potter! EEWW!  
  
Author: Watch it Draco. You are under my power in this story so I can so what I like with you so . . .  
  
Draco: Ok fine I'll shut up.  
  
Author: Great. Anyway, review and hopefully the next chapter will be out soon. Buh-Bye! 


	27. Zacharias Smith: Girl All the Bad Guys W...

_**Author:**_ Finally!!!!! Another chapter out.  
  
_**Draco:**_ Yay  
  
_**Author:**_ Shut up! That was sarcasm!!!  
  
**_Draco:_ **Whatever  
  
_**Author:**_ Now I'm going to ignore you! I haven't written in AGES! I've been so busy that I've completely not had time to come up with any ideas. But I have an idea now. Yay me!

_**Draco:**_ Can we continue please . . . I'm bored.  
  
_**Author:**_ Fine whatever. Disclaimer please  
  
_**Draco:**_ Ok she doesn't own . . . Neville Longbottom, Zacharias Smith or any other Hogwarts students apart from Raven . . . J.K Rowling does. She also doesn't own the song Girl All the Bad Guys Want . . . Bowling for Soup does.  
  
**_Author:_** Thank you darlin'. Now on with that chapter. YAY!  
  
**Previously:** _Harry sang 'Temptation Waits' whilst wearing tight leather clothes which was a big turn on for Draco._

__

_

* * *

_

**A Song For All: Chapter twenty-Seven: Zacharias Smith: Girl All the Bad Guys Want  
**

"I'd hate to be anywhere in a ten mile radius of you two tonight!" said Neville grinning "Anyway, well move on, I'll embarrass them later. Next up we have . . . Zacharias Smith singing Girl All the Bad Guys Want to Raven that bad-ass Slytherin as he puts it."  
  
Zacharias Smith walked up on stage and as soon as he was in front of the microphone his robes morphed into a red top, which had the Bowling for Soup logo on it, and faded blue jeans. Lively music started up and he stepped towards the microphone.

**8 o'clock Monday night and I'm waiting**

**To finally talk to a girl a little cooler than me**

**Her name is Nona she's a rocker with a nose ring  
  
She wears a 2-way, but I'm not quite sure what that means **

**And when she walks, all the wind blows and the angels sing  
  
But, she doesn't notice me Cause she's watching wrestling**

**Creaming over tough guys  
  
Listening to rap metal  
  
Turntables in her eyes**

**It's like a bad movie; **

**she's looking through me, **

**if you were me than you'd be,  
  
Screaming, "someone shoot me,"  
  
as I fail miserably, **

**Trying to get the GIRL ALL THE BAD GUYS WANT ...**

**She likes the Godsmack and I like Agent Orange  
  
Her CD changer's full of singers that are mad at their dad  
  
She said she'd like to score some refer and a 40oz **

**She'll never know that **

**I'm the best that she'll never have  
  
And when she walks, **

**All the wind blows and the angels sing  
  
But, she'll never notice me  
  
Cause she's watching wrestling  
  
Creaming over tough guys  
  
Listening to rap metal  
  
Turntables in her eyes **

**She likes them with a mustache **

**Racetrack season pass **

**Driving in a Trans Am **

**Does a mullet make a man?  
  
It's like a bad movie; **

**she's looking through me, **

**if you were me than you'd be,  
  
Screaming, "someone shoot me,"  
  
as I fail miserably, **

**Trying to get the GIRL ALL THE BAD GUYS WANT **

**There she goes again with fishnets on  
  
And dread locks in her hair **

**She broke my heart I want to be sedated **

**All I wanted was to see her naked  
  
Now I'm watching wrestling **

**Trying to be a tough guy **

**Listening to rap metal **

**Turn tables in my eyes  
  
I can't grow a mustache  
  
And I ain't got no season pass **

**All I got's a moped  
  
It's like a bad movie; **

**she's looking through me, **

**if you were me than you'd be,  
  
Screaming, "someone shoot me,"  
  
as I fail miserably, **

**Trying to get the GIRL ALL THE BAD GUYS WANT **

**Cause she's the girl all the bad guys want**

The music stopped and Zacharias' robes reappeared. People began to applaud for him and he blushed slightly, bowed and turned to see Raven's reaction. At first she seemed shocked, and then she burst out laughing. Zacharias looked shocked and hurt which made her laugh even harder.  
  
"I don't see why you're laughing." said Hannah Abbot who was sitting on the seat next to Raven "I think it's sweet how he would change himself for you."  
  
"Like I'd ever like him." said Raven nastily  
  
"Why wouldn't you ever like me?" asked Zacharias disappointedly.  
  
"Cos you're all preppy and shit and I'm a rocker and you're just weird. Plus, you're. . . not my type" she said shuddering slightly.  
  
He looked down but then looked up again and glared at her "Whatever bitch. You're just a snob . . . you think you're better than me but you're not. Now I know why you've never dated a guy before."  
  
"Whatever luv." she said turning her head.  
  
"Ok ok that's enough!" said Neville angrily "Thank you for that Zacharias. You can sit down now. Ok next up we have . . ."

* * *

_**Author:**_ Did you like? Please review.  
  
_**Draco:**_ Yeah all reviews are accepted . . . even flames.  
  
_**Author:**_ Yeah cos flames are then used to be thrown back at the person who flamed. Especially if they aren't constructive flames, if the story sucks in some way and you think I can change it then tell me how don't just say 'You're story fucking sucks' _**Draco:**_ lolrotfwfaofl!  
  
_**Author:**_ er. . .? What he said.  
  
_**Draco:**_ I'll tell you later.  
  
**_Author:_ **ok. So anyway, review and hopefully the next chapter will be out soon enough. . . Ta-la luv! 


	28. Luna Lovegood again: Poison

**_Author:_ Finally. I have time to update! Yay me! Draco be happy for me.  
  
_Draco:_ Yay.  
  
_Author:_ Yay you are happy for me!  
  
_Draco:_ Of course I am.  
  
_Author:_ Anyway, I've rewritten the 'Intermission' chapter so now when I put out the chapter with Harry and Draco's duet it will make more sense.  
  
_Draco:_ Tell me again why I have to sing with Potter.  
  
_Author:_ Cos you're a pawn in my story.  
  
_Draco:_ But that's not very nice to make me be all cosy with Potter! You're just cruel.  
  
_Author:_ And you're what? Shocked and disappointed? I'm evil.  
  
_Draco:_ You're also a thief! That's not your line! That's Spike. Yum Spike**

**_Author:_ See you are gay. Or at least bi. Otherwise you wouldn't be drooling over Spike  
  
_Draco:_ I wasn't drooling! And I'm not gay, or bi!!!  
  
_Author:_ Whatever. Anyway, disclaimer and story time! Yay! Draco, disclaim!  
  
_Draco:_ The insane one doesn't own the song 'Poison' Alice Cooper does. Nor does she own the Harry Potter characters, J.K Rowling does. Except Raven, Miss. Insane owns her!  
  
_Author:_ Thank you dearie! Love you!  
  
_Draco:_ Yeah whatever.**  
  
**Previously:** Zacharias Smith sang Girl All the Bad Guys want to/about Raven (A/N a character I made up . . . duh) but she turned him down. Soon you'll find out why!!!

**A Song For All: Chapter Twenty-Eight: Luna Lovegood: Poison  
**

"Ok ok that's enough!" said Neville angrily "Thank you for that Zacharias. You can sit down now. Ok next up we have . . . Luna Lovegood. Again. She will be singing Poison by Alice Cooper. Now she hasn't told me who it's dedicated to, just that she will tell them when the song is over. And that they probably already know who they are."  
  
Luna glided up on stage. This time she seemed nervous, her eyes darting from side to side, not really focusing on anything. Her robes transformed into a pair of black leather pants and a black bodice. Her hair was back-combed, and her wrists and throat were adorned with leather bands and metal spikes.  
  
She grasped the microphone with her right hand while her left hand draped itself across her waist. The music started and Luna began to sway with the rhythm.  
  
**Your** **cruel device  
  
Your blood, like ice  
  
One look could kill  
  
My pain, your thrill  
  
I want to love you but I better not touch (Don't touch)  
  
I want to hold you but my senses  
  
Tell me to stop  
  
I want to kiss you but I want it too much (Too much)  
  
I want to taste you but your lips  
  
Are venomous poison  
  
You're poison running through my veins  
  
You're poison, I don't want to  
  
Break these chains  
  
Your mouth, so hot  
  
Your web, I'm caught  
  
Your skin, so wet  
  
Black lace on sweat  
  
I hear you calling and its needles and pins (And pins)  
  
I want to hurt you just to hear you  
  
Screaming my name  
  
Don't want to touch you but  
  
You're under my skin (Deep in)  
  
I want to kiss you but your lips  
  
Are venomous poison  
  
You're poison running through my veins  
  
You're poison, I don't wanna  
  
Break these chains  
  
Poison  
  
One look could kill  
  
My pain, your thrill  
  
I want to love you but I better not touch (Don't touch)  
  
I want to hold you but my senses  
  
Tell me to stop  
  
I want to kiss you but I want it too much (Too much)  
  
I want to taste you but your lips  
  
Are venomous poison  
  
You're poison running through my veins  
  
You're poison, I don't wanna  
  
Break these chains  
  
Poison  
  
I want to love you but I better not touch (Don't touch)  
  
I want to hold you but my senses  
  
Tell me to stop  
  
I want to kiss you but I want it too much (Too much)  
  
I want to taste you but your lips  
  
Are venomous poison, yeah  
  
I don't want to break these chains  
  
Poison, oh no  
  
Runnin' deep inside my veins,  
  
Burnin' deep inside my veins  
  
Its poison  
  
I don't wanna break these chains  
  
Poison**  
  
The song ended and Luna was, once again, back in her robes. She turned to the front of the audience and looked directly at Raven who looked rather stunned.  
  
"Raven, I can't stop thinking about you." said Luna sighing "Since that night in the Astronomy Tower when you told me your secret then kissed me, I haven't been able to sleep or eat properly. You're all I think about. I know that we're so different and don't have a lot in common but if Harry and Malfoy can see past their differences then maybe you could see past ours as well. Please."  
  
All eyes were on Raven now and every person had questions running through their mind. What would Raven say? What was the secret she told Luna? And just why were Raven and Luna in the Astronomy Tower anyway?  
  
"Luna, I" said Raven thinking hard "You don't want me. I mean don't you prefer Weasley? Not that I'm not happy that you feel the same way about me but."  
  
"Well Raven, I did like 'Weasley' as you so kindly put it, but not anymore. I like you and that's that. I know you like me back, you said so yourself. So why can't you accept that I like you?"  
  
"Cos when I said I liked you, you said you didn't like me so . . . You really do like me?" asked Raven, hope evident in her eyes.  
  
"Completely and totally." said Luna seriously. She then jumped of the stage and walked towards Raven. She leaned forwards and gently locked lips with Raven. The kiss was short and sweet but left both craving for more.  
  
"How sweet." crooned Neville from where he stood. He smiled then turned towards the rest of the audience. "Thank you Luna, that was a splendid performance, and I hope things go well for both you and Raven. Ok next up we have. . ."

**_Author:_ Did you like it??? I so hope you did. I was thinking that maybe I could write about what happened in the Astronomy Tower with Luna and Raven but that's only if people want me to.  
  
_Draco:_ I think you should. It will get people's attention away from me and Har . . . I mean Potter.  
  
_Author:_ Whatever. Anyway, just so you know, Raven isn't based on me . . . HONEST! She's not based on anyone so she isn't a Mary Sue or anything. I'm not keen on Mary Sue type stories! Not my cup of tea, even if other people like them.  
  
_Draco:_ Ok you can shut up now.  
  
_Author:_ Ent you nice. Note the sarcasm!  
  
_Draco:_ You know you love me!  
  
_Author:_ True. Anyway, review and hopefully the next chapter will be out soon. BYE!  
  
_Draco:_ Ta-ra!**


	29. Michael Corner: Aliens Exist

**Author**: Only a few more chapters to go until its all over!!!

**Draco**: Good no more singing with Harry . . . er Potter.

**Author**: Right Draco, cos you don't love him do you.

**Draco**: I violently dislike you when you're being sarcastic.

**Author**: If you disclaim for me I'll stop being sarcastic.

**Draco**: Ok! She doesn't own anyone! Except Raven. she also doesn't own the song Aliens Exist, Blink 182 do!

**Author**: Good Boy!

* * *

****

**A SONG FOR ALL**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE MICHAEL CORNER: ALIENS EXIST**

"How sweet." crooned Neville from where he stood. He smiled then turned towards the rest of the audience. "Thank you Luna, that was a splendid performance, and I hope things go well for both you and Raven. Ok next up we have Michael Corner of Ravenclaw. He'll be singing Aliens Exist by Blink 182! He says he dedicates this to all the people who believe in aliens like he does but has always been told that they don't exist!"

Michael walked up to the stage and stood in the centre. He closed his eyes and focused hard on what he was going to wear. His robes transformed into a silver suit which seemed to be made of some sort of metal. His skin had changed colour, it was now green instead of the usual peach/cream colour. His head morphed into a large bald green dome at the top and came down into a point at his chin. To say the least, he looked like a typical, old Sci-fi movie alien. The backdrop transformed into a scene which held many different aliens, among which were classics like E.T. and more little green men.

He grasped the microphone with his green fingers and music started. He smiled a creepy, yet mischievous smile and opened his mouth, elongating his face. He began to sing.

**Hey mom, there's something in the back room,**

**Hope its not those creatures from above.**

**You used to read me stories,**

**As if my dreams were boring.**

**We all know conspiracies are dumb!**

**What if people knew that these were real?**

**I leave my closet door open all night.**

**I know the CIA will say,**

'**What you hear is all hearsay'**

**I wish someone would tell me what was right!**

**Up all night long**

**And there's something very wrong!**

**And I know it must be late**

**Been gone since yesterday.**

**I'm not like you guys! I'm not like you!**

**I am still a skeptic yes you know me!**

**Been best friends and will be till we die**

**I got an injection, of fear from the abduction**

**My best friend thinks I'm just telling lies!**

**Alright!**

**Up all night long**

**And there's something very wrong!**

**And I know it must be late**

**Been gone since yesterday.**

**I'm not like you guys! I'm not like you**

**Dark and scary!**

**Ordinary!**

**Explanation! **

**Information!**

**Nice to know ya!**

**Paranoia!**

**Where's my mother?**

**Biofather?**

**Up all night long**

**And there's something very wrong!**

**And I know it must be late**

**Been gone since yesterday.**

**I'm not like you guys!**

**Twelve majestic lies!**

Michael's robes reappeared and his skin and head returned to its normal stature. He bowed slightly and leaped off stage.

"Ok thank you Michael, that was a rather, interesting performance. Anyone else out there seen any aliens lately? I believe I met E.T. not long ago, he was asking for a phone! Ok that was a bad joke. Anyway next we have . . .

* * *

****

**Author**: so you admit it, you do love Harry.

**Draco**: yes I do, I love him so much!!!

**Author**: oh right, the end of the chapter.

**Draco**: Oh no! Do you think they heard what I said?

**Author**: I'm sure they don't know your secrets.

**Draco**: Even the one about how I dye my hair cos I'm not a natural Blond?

**Author**: Yes I'm sure they don't know that. Anyway, review and tell me if you liked it! bye!

**Draco**: Bye-bye!


	30. Harry and Draco: Unspoken

**Author**: Hello!!

**Draco**: Hi!

**Author**: I can't believe it! The last chapter with singing in it!

**Draco**: Yeah, I'd be happy if it wasn't me a Potter singing, but at least it's a nice song.

**Author**: Yeah, see I knew you liked it! Anyway, disclaim for me!

**Draco**: She doesn't own any of the Hogwarts students or faculty. She also doesn't own the song 'Unspoken' Lacuna Coil do.

**Author**: Thank you Draco. P.S the bitch who's name is WTF?!! I know Harry's eyes are green but I wrote brown by accident but thank you for pointing that out so 'nicely'. I am the biggest Harry Potter fan there is, I have every version of the books signed by J.K herself and I've read them AT LEAST ten times and I always get the first printed edition of the books cos I know the person who publishes them! I'm sorry if I slipped up but I had to write the last three chapters of this story and the last chapter of a Buffy story (which can be found on my friend's website) I'm writing at the same time so must have confused the two stories a bit and crossed over Harry and Xander! But I have arranged it so shut your mouth you cunt!

**Draco**: You go girl!

**A SONG FOR ALL**

**CHAPTER THIRTY: HARRY AND DRACO: UNSPOKEN**

"Ok thank you Michael, that was a rather, interesting performance. Anyone else out there seen any aliens lately? I believe I met E.T. not long ago, he was asking for a phone! Ok that was a bad joke. Anyway we have one more act; it seems that Harry and Malfoy wish to sing a duet, god help us, so here they are. Harry and Malfoy, Gryffindor and Slytherin, Ivory and Ebony, good and evil."

"Get on with it Longbottom!" yelled Malfoy from where he sat.

"Ok fine. They will be singing Unspoken by Lacuna Coil." said Neville in a rushed voice. He looked up, rolled his eyes and leaped off stage.

Draco stood up and took Harry by the hand. He led him up on stage, still holding his hand, and concentrated on their outfits. Draco's robes transformed into a black pair of leather pants and a plain black shirt, he also wore a long, floor length black leather duster and steel-top capped boots, also black and made of leather. His lips were stained a deep blood red and his eyes were rimmed in black and his eyelids were stained black, making the silver of his eyes seem colder, empty. His nails were painted black with a band of blood red running down the middle of each nail.

Harry's robes transformed into a red velvet shirt and black PVC pants. He too wore a black leather duster however his had a series of silver spiders' webs covering the back. He wore a thick, black, leather choker with long, sharp spikes hanging from it. Harry's lips were stained black but his eyes and eyelids were stained purple deepening the green of his eyes. Harry's nails were also painted black but unlike Draco's his were just plain black

"Oh my Drake," Harry whispered "You look hot!"

"So do you Harry." said Draco, handing him a black, electric guitar, also covered in spiders' webs. "Are you ready."

"As I'll ever be." said Harry, nervously.

"Don't be nervous, you'll do great." said Draco

Harry thought about the notes he needed to play and as he began to play, more instruments joined in with his guitar.

Draco swayed to the beat and slowly, he began to sing.

Draco - **And it doesn't matter**

**How you feel now, anything at all**

**Seems to be your only way, so vicious**

**Heavenly apart**

**When your envy is on a piece of paper**

**Let me sweetly smile**

**You're devouring all the crumbs**

**I'm leaving caught up in your lies**

**You're on any other side**

Draco & Harry -** Clawing up my eyes**

**I'm fearing your arms around me**

**On the other side**

**It's time to go**

**I'm hearing your voice without words**

**On the other side**

Draco -**But it doesn't matter**

**How I feel now, anything at all**

**Since I've left you with the wrong impression**

**While I'm still the same**

**When I turn around and look**

**At my life**

**Shadows in disguise**

**But I'm working on**

**An interruption of hypocrisy**

**You're on any other side**

Draco & Harry -** Clawing up my eyes**

**I'm fearing your arms around me**

**On the other side**

**It's time to go**

**I'm hearing your voice without words**

**On the other side**

**Any other side**

The song ended and Harry and Draco's robes returned. Their faces were now cleansed of make-up and Harry's guitar had disappeared. They bowed, smiled at each other, held hands and walked off stage back to their seats.

"Interesting performance." said Neville coming back up on stage "Nice outfits, I liked your make-up. Very . . . different. Ok that was the last performance of the evening. Now before the judges announce the winners for first, second and third places as well as best performance, best costume etc . . . there will be a five minute break for everyone to relax."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Draco**: Ooo I hope me and Harry win!

Author: Draco I didn't know you could squeal!

**Draco**: I can't!

**Author**: Right. Of course. Anyway, review and tell me if you liked the duet.

**Draco**: I did.

**Author**: I know you did. Goodbye for now

**Draco**: Ta-la!!!


	31. The END!

**Author**: It's the final chapter!

**Draco**: Yay! We get to see who wins!!! Ooo I'm so excited

**Author**: Drake, honey, you squealed again!

**Draco**: No I didn't

**Author**: Now you're pouting.

**Draco**: Leave me alone!

**Author**: fine. Do you still want to disclaim for me?

**Draco**: Ok, but I'm not doing it cos I'm being nice to you, but cos I like hearing myself talk. Anyway, _she_ doesn't own any of the Hogwarts people except Raven. She also doesn't own any of the songs mentioned, the respective owners have been announced in previous chapters.

**Author**: Thank you sweetie. Now on with the show

**

* * *

**

****

**A SONG FOR ALL**

**CHAPTER THIRTY-ONE: THE WINNERS**

Neville got off stage and wondered over to the judges table where the teachers sat conferring.

"I think Severus should get the prize for best costume!" said McGonagall to Professor Sprout "It had a rather nice ending to it."

Snape did a very un-Snape-like thing and blushed.

"Oh dear god." said Neville, cringing and the mention of Snape's performance.

"Well I think Mr. Potter should win best outfit." said Flitwik from where he sat.

"I agree!" said Neville, rather eagerly from where he stood "I. . . I mean, Harry should definitely win that."

"Ok, so Harry gets best outfit." said Dumbledore, writing it down. "What about 'most annoying song'. Who wins that?'

"Seamus Finnigan." the teachers and Neville said in unison.

"I guess Mr. Finnigan gets it." said Dumbledore, marking it down. And so it went on for another five minutes until all the categories were filled and everyone was satisfied.

Neville went back onstage, along with Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall.

"Ok." said Neville gaining everyone's attention "We are ready to award the prizes. Here's professor Dumbledore to announce the winners."

Dumbledore to the microphone and spoke into it, "The prize for best outfit goes to . . ." he said in a haggard voice "Harry Potter of Gryffindor for the outfit he wore during his song 'Temptation Waits'."

Harry stepped up on stage and had his hand shaken by Neville, then Snape, McGonagall and, finally, Dumbledore. As Dumbledore handed Harry his prize (a ten galleon voucher for Madame Malkin's Robes For all Occasions) someone snapped their picture. Harry looked around but could not see who it was. He shrugged and walked off stage.

"Next prize is for 'Most Annoying Song'" said Dumbledore. "It was a difficult decision maily because many believed that most of the beginning songs were annoying. However we can only have one winner and that winner is. . . Seamus Finnigan for the song 'Year 3000' by the ever irritating band Busted."

Seamus came up to the stage and received his prize while also getting his photo taken.

And so it went on. Crabbe and Goyle won 'Most Disturbing Performance' for the song Cartoon Heroes, Susan Bones won 'Most Sentimental Song' for Angels and Fred and George won 'Most Comical Performance' for Baby Got Back. As the night went on, the categories got more outrageous and included 'Worst Singer' (Pansy won this), 'Strangest Outfit' (Michael Corner won this) and 'There's Something You don't See Everyday!' (Snape won this)

Finally only three prizes remained, First, Second and Third. The tension was thick in the Great Hall as Dumbledore announced the Third place winner. "Third Place goes to . . ." he said looking out at the students "Cho Chang for her performance in the song 'My Immortal'."

Cho stepped up on stage and received her prize, five hundred galleons and a weekend trip to the spa in Hogsmeade. She smiled and held the bag of galleons tightly against her.

"Second Place goes to. . . Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy for performance in the song 'Unspoken'."

Draco and Harry received 750 galleons (between them) and a week long trip to their own private cottage in Cornwall.

"Finally. . ." said Dumbledore "First Place goes to . . . Luna Lovegood for her performance in the song 'Poison'."

The noise in the Hall was deafening as Luna stepped up to get her prize. She received 1000 galleons and a three week trip for her and a friend to a beautiful, secluded farm house in France.

"Who will you be taking with you to France?" asked Dumbledore to Luna.

"Erm. . .I'll be taking Raven if she'll go with me." said Luna smiling nervously. Her smile widened as Raven nodded her head in agreement.

The night continued with much celebrating and most students didn't retire to their dormitories till at least three in the morning and then, for some, the party didn't stop there.

Dumbledore had cured the school's boredom and brought people together and he was proud of that.

And the photographer? Why it was Colin Creevy of course. And the next day, when the students walked into the Great Hall, all along one wall were pictures of everyone student performing their songs, and pictures of those who received prizes.

**END**

* * *

****

**Draco**: YAY! Me and Harry won second place! We're going to Cornwall . . . on our own . . . to a secluded cottage. Hmm I wonder what we'll do.

**Author**: I'm sure Harry has a few . . . suggestions.

**Draco**: Good.

**Author**: Thanks to all who reviewed, even those who flamed me. Flames are fun. . .and silly! Anyway, I was thinking maybe I could do a spin off, about what happened when Harry and Draco went to Cornwall/when Luna and Raven went to France. Review and tell me if you want that to happen!

**Draco**: I have to go pack for my trip. Now I'll need Lube, rope, clean underwear, shampoo, hair gel, some enjoyable items. That's about it.

**Author**: Draco's a bit busy but he also thanks all of you for reviewing! Bye!


End file.
